The red eyed traveler
by laicka
Summary: She was one Rapture's new gatekeepers, she was a Big Sister and she was assign to bring more girls to the Family,   set prior and during Bioshock 2
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BIOSHOCK NOT ITS CHARACTERS, PLACES OR SITUATIONS**

**I WILL LIKE TO THANK FLAMMIES FOR ITS HELP WITH THE BETAING! AS ALWAYS THANKS :3**

**ANYWAY ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R**

* * *

The noise that was produced by the constant fall of water was the only sound that could be heard in the whole area. A lonely figure was sitting in a pile of debris, staring at the window in front of it. Schools of fish swam by, some seem to be dancing to a silent tune, while others seemed to be wondering around trying to find their place in the big ocean. The teenager stared at the animals behind the window and started humming softly a lullaby to herself. It was a peaceful moment in the city of Rapture, one of the very few peaceful moments that were in that city. There weren't heard any crazy screams, some asking for a merciful death others screaming insanely, nor moaning for desperate people, complaining about what had happened to them or speaking of better time, no, it was silent and peaceful.

A cold and metallic voice filled the whole area, "Big Sister, reported immediately to Persephone." The teenager her raised the head and looked at the megaphone from where the message had come from, jumped from where she had been sitting and took her helmet from the ground. She looked at it, and sighed. She put it on and adjust it.

The light that emitted from the light hole was a soft yellow, the teenager stared at her image in the window, she was tall and skinny, just like most of the inhabitants of Rapture. She walked silently toward one airlock, she didn't notice the splicer that was walking by talking to itself. Suddenly the splicer looked at the Big Sister that was humming to herself as she walk slowly toward the airlock.

"Didn't she pass by about five minutes ago?" he asked to himself. The Big Sister turned and looked at the splicer, he held his breath. The Sister turned and kept walking wondering how could the splicers be so stupid that they didn't realize that there were more than one Big Sister, but she guess it could be because of the abuse of ADAM.

The teenager reached the airlock and pulled down the level, letting the water raised in the small room, she played with the water that was filling the small room. Then again the cold and metallic voice was heard, but this time it didn't come from a megaphone but inside of her helmet, "I repeat, Big Sister reported immediately to Persephone."

The Big Sister gave a sighed and shook her head surely some of the firsts numbers hadn't arrive to Persephone and Dr. Lamb was getting inpatient. When the room was filled with water a back door open letting her go outside of the city. She walked swiftly and slowly, she stopped walking and contemplated the beautiful, yet fallen city of Rapture. Then she stared at her right hand, it didn't have any number on her plate of the glove, at least not yet, she didn't mind not having a number as a matter of fact. That way she didn't have to do all the tedious work that the first numbers had to do, go and kill the splicers, go and look after the Little Sisters, that there weren't much anymore, or go and do whatever Dr. Lamb had in mind. She walked up to the edge of the abyss that contain the facility of Persephone, raised in her tiptoes and propelled herself and started swimming swiftly to the entrance of the prison.

She grabbed the edge of the airlock and pulled herself inside. Once inside she pulled down the lever letting the water out of the compartment. She shook making most of the water fall from her suit and start walking toward the main part of Persephone. She reached it in no time the main lobby, the light of the light hole turned into a bright red and she disappear in a white cloud of smoke, a second later she reappear on top of a skinny figure. The figure had fall into the ground when the Big Sister had landed on top, she raised her extraction needle ready to strike the figure. The extraction needle stopped just a few centimeters away from the figure neck.

"Don't you dare to do that again!" screamed the Big Sister. "Or I swear that I will drain all your ADAM! You are such an idiot!" she finished and jumped off.

The figure that had been on the floor raised and looked into the eyes at the other teenager, "Gee! You needed to find yourself a boyfriend or get a number. I was just playing alright! Don't get mad."

The Big Sister shook her head and the light change again into a soft yellow. "You know I don't like those games, you sneaking behind and jumping, they aren't fun, and you know that!"

"Well they are fun to me," said in a mocking way the Big Sister that had being lying on the floor a few seconds earlier. "Yet this time you were faster than me, I still don't know why she haven't gave you a number."

"I don't know and I really don't care," said the first Big Sister. "I'm fine as I'm, I don't mind not having a number… as a matter of fact is pretty cool, not having to do whatever she wanted you to do, or is it fun number '4'?" she asked with sarcasm in her voice.

The Big Sister number four gave a sigh, "Maybe she had finally decided to give you a number…"

"Nah," said the Big Sister. "She wouldn't be calling everyone for that, something big must had happen, if not why else would she be calling all of us? And as a matter of fact if I would be receiving a number it would be a big one, like twenty-five?"

Number four didn't answer back, she looked at the ceiling just as the other Big Sister did. In that moment another single light hole could be seen making its way to where the two Big Sisters stand. A third Big Sister landed and looked at the two Big Sisters that stood there.

"What's up Six?" said the first Big Sister.

Number six looked at both of the Sisters, "Don't you know?" she said in her calm voice.

"Know what?" asked number Four.

"Is something bad?" asked the Big Sister.

"Five had been torn apart…" said Six quietly.

The two Big Sisters remain quiet, "You mean… that Soledad had been torn into pieces? But how? She was of the strongest of you guys…" said the Big Sister without believing what she had heard.

"Some brute splicers that were desperate for ADAM ambushed her and then well… you know," said Six.

"I can't believe that," said quietly the Big Sister.

"Well it seems that you will get you higher number after all…" said Four to the Big Sister. "Let's keep moving, surely Dr. Lamb is getting impatient." The other two Big Sisters nodded and the three of them started walking to the inner part of Persephone.

The Big Sister couldn't believe what she had just heard, a high number being torn apart by some brute splicers… that was something that one never could even imagine. That must be the reason why Dr. Lamb was calling them, maybe tell them that they shouldn't venture alone anymore. She wondered if the few Little Sisters had something to do with the fact that some splicers had starting to become far more ferocious. As they reach the main part of Inner Persephone she noticed that most of the Big Sisters were already there. She wondered if they had been the last ones to arrive. But it seems that they haven't been.

"Have you seen-," she said to Six. "Neither One or Two have arrive yet, seems like we weren't the last ones this time."

"Really Big Sister?" said another female voice behind her. The Big Sister turned and faced another Big Sister that was slightly taller than the rest of them, she had her arms crossed, just behind her was another Big Sister. "I still don't know how you manage to survive this far, and how could you two," she said eyeing Four and Six, "hanged around her, she doesn't even have a number, and both of you are elites Big Sister, you shouldn't be walking around a simple Big Sister. Such a waste of time" she added with spite.

The Big Sister closed tightly her fist looking straight in the light hole at the newer Big Sister, she knew who she was, she was number One, the most powerful Big Sister that there was, she had not only become the first Big Sister, but had prove so far to be the strongest. She wore the elite fighting suit, along with the Big Sisters that had the numbers from two to seven. The suit was slightly different from the regular Big Sister suit.

"You want to see what a waste of time is?" said the Big Sister with venom.

"Are you challenging me numberless?" mocked number One. "You are such a childish Sister, I would be finished with you in less than five minutes, but not worry I'm not in a mood to get dirty with your blood, so I will let you live a bit longer," she said in a arrogant way.

The light hole of the Big Sister turned into a bright red, "Really? Because that sound that you are actually afraid One. Afraid of a numberless Big Sister, why don't you bring it on old lady, or you are far too afraid that I would kick you in the ass?"

Number One looked at the Big Sister, "You wanted it so badly you will have it, numberless." She raised her extraction needle and was about to jumped just as the Big Sister, but number Two immobilized number One with Telekinesis.

The numberless Big Sister was restrained by number Six and Four. "Hey let me go it will only take me three minutes to kick her ass."

"No, we aren't going to let you get hurt!" said Six. Four didn't say anything, but she was pretty sure that the Big Sister would be the one hurting number One than the other way around.

"Will you all quit that ridiculous behavior and start behaving as the gatekeepers of Rapture?" said finally number Two.

"She was the one that started!" cried out the Big Sister.

"Would you stop acting so childish," said a cold voice. All the Big Sisters turned and stared at the female that was descending the stairs. "You should be ashamed Big Sister, acting as a little girl… Number One I told you to leave the _common_ Big Sisters alone. I know that sometimes they are frustrating but they are part of the Rapture Family," how much the Big Sister hated that Sofia Lamb made a distention between them. "I call up you Big Sisters, because we are facing a problem, the Family is running out of Little Sisters that can provide ADAM. So I have design a plan, one of you will be coming with me to the surface and will abduct little girls so that they can become Little Sisters, and form part of the Family. I will let you know which of you will be coming with me very soon. And just one more thing don't be as careless as number five," she said and walked away. Number One and Two followed her closely behind.

Soon after the murmurs about the surface filled the room and the Big Sisters started walking away.

"How could she said that Soledad was careless?" said the Big Sister.

"Don't get so restless, ok?" said Four.

"How can you said that Riza! She was one of our friends and she just called her careless, like if it had been her fault!" said the Big Sister.

Riza didn't answer back she simply took off her helmet and look into another direction.

"Wondered who she going to take with her?" said casually Six.

"Probably this One or Two, I would be extremely surprise if she decide to take someone else," said Four.

"Yeah, probably," added Six.

The Big Sister stared at the other two, jumped and disappeared from sight. "Wait!" said Six.

"Leave her, Takako" said Riza. "She needs time alone, don't worry she won't be torn apart." Six nodded and started walking toward the entrance of Persephone along side of number Four.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long delay, but it's the school fault... :P**

**anyway, thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

How they could be so calm, though the Big Sister jumped through the ceiling of Persephone. She sighed and sat down after she had reached the therapy wing. She wondered if it would be difficult to get away from that place, but she didn't have anywhere to go, Rapture was her home, a home that had start becoming a nightmare. She took off her helmet and passed her hands through her dirty and shabby brown hair. She laid on the beam and started humming to herself again, when she heard someone entering the room. She remained quiet until she managed to see the figure. The newcomer was a young woman, maybe one or two years older than her, she was dressed in a white robe. She knelt and began to cry softly. The Big Sister couldn't stop herself but she got up and tried to take a better look at the girl.

She took her helmet and was about to leave, but she stared at the other girl. The girl was desperate, just as her. She shook her head and knew she would hate herself for that in the future. The Big Sister gave a back flip and landed in another beam, then she used it as if it was a bar and landed next to the girl. The girl pulled herself backward and looked at the Big Sister. The Sister smiled but girl seem anguished and scared at the same time. Then the Big Sister remembered that she had her helmet on.

She took it off, "Sorry about that, I forgot that I had it on."

"You can speak!" said the girl with a thick British accent.

The Big Sister raised an eyebrow, "Of course I can speak… did you think that we simply shriek all the time?"

"Oh, sorry is that Mother, sometimes, never mind..." said the girl as she clean her tears.

"Why were you crying anyway?" asked the Big Sister as she sat down next to the girl.

"Mother is planning to bring more little girls to this living hell, how could she do such a terrible thing… I, well, I remembered Father and how she took me from his side and well those girls… is going to happen to them…"

The Big Sister remained quiet for some time, "Well don't worry, we will be here to look after them," she said smiling. The girl returned the smile.

"Are you going be the one that go to the surface with Mother?" she asked.

"I really don't know, but my best guess is that is going to be One…"

"I don't like her…" the Big Sister chuckled a little.

"Me neither."

"I would like to go up, feel the sun in my face, the wind, see something rather than just staying here," said the girl as she hugged her legs. "I guess that being a Big Sister is far more fun…"

The Big Sister didn't reply anything, she laid on the floor and stared at the ceiling. "I would like to get the hell out of this place…" the girl looked with surprised at the Big Sister. "But I don't have any other place to go, or anyone. All the people that care about me are here… I wonder how it would be to live on the surface."

The girl smiled, "My name is Eleanor, what's yours?"

"My name is…" the Big Sister was interrupted by a cold and metallic voice.

"Big Sister returns to your area of custody, immediately."

"Well I need to go! Nice to meet you Eleanor," said the Big Sister.

"Wait!" said Eleanor but before she could finish her sentence a cloud of white smoke was where the Big Sister had been. "You didn't tell me your name."

The Big Sister swam from the airlock in Persephone to her duty post that was situated in Adonis Luxury Resort, she soon pulled down the lever entering the area. She sighed, there was a high probability that she wouldn't be doing anything at all, it was extremely weird that a Little Sister would roam those places, she could if she had wanted returned to Frot Frolic and enjoy the view, but she rather stay in her post for the moment. She walked looking for any kind of problem that would actually need her attention, but all seems to be in total calm.

A scream was heard. She run toward the source of the scream, she jumped into one of the high balconies and peaked into the area, from where the scream had come. Just beneath her in the main lobby of the place were a Little Sister and a splicer. The splicer seemed to be extremely hungry, as he walked towards the Little Sister as he raised the pipe he had. The Big Sister quickly inspected the area, making sure that there weren't any other splicers nearby. The light of her helmet turned into a bloody red. She shrieked, stunning momentary the splicer, then she jumped onto the globe that had the sign advertising the place, then propelled herself and landed on top of the splicer, knocking him down. She looked at the Little Sister that was petrified. The Big Sister felt how some pieces of a wall hit her. She hissed and gave a back flip. She looked at another splicer that was using Telekinesis to attack her. The splicer ran into the room and continued to attack her until she gave several back flips and cartwheels, a third splicer appeared and took the Little Sister and ran with her. The Big Sister shrieked in rage and run toward the door but the other two splicers jumped at her. She stopped and skidded backward. She screamed and run toward them, just a few meters away from them she jumped. Both splicers smiled but as she was landing in between them she spinned, using her extraction needle as a blade to make a clean cut on their throats. The blood make a thin line in the walls of the main lobby, both splicer fell to the ground as the Big Sister landed.

She didn't waste a minute watching the two males die at her feet, she hissed and ran after the other splicer. No one was going to hurt a Little Sister on her area that was something that she was sure. She reached easily the area where the splicer had taken the Little Sister that was where the pool was held. She heard the little girl screaming, she jumped on top of a column and shrieked again, she stared down at the splicer that seemed scared and nervous. The Big Sister landed in front of him and hissed.

"Where are you?" she heard the splicer say in a nervous way. Then she realized what was happening, she turned and saw who a brute splicer was running towards her ready to ram her. She jumped just in time to evaded being rammed by the splicer. She used the shoulder of the splicer to propel herself, and landed a few meters away. The splicer that had the Little Sister ran to the other side of the room the Big Sister shrieked but then realized that her main problem was the brute splicer.

"Come here beautiful," he said in a hoarse voice, "Let me do you something that no other had done to you," the Big Sister hissed again in respond.

He ran, she waited until the very last minute and jumped, he slammed against the wall. The other splicer watched how the Big Sister approached him. He let go of the Little Sister, who ran toward a corner, and started to cry. The Big Sister didn't like to see a Little Sister crying.

"Please I just did it, because he forced me, I'm loyal to the family," he tried to cover his face. The Big Sister jumped into a wall and evaded a fire ball. She turned a face a female splicer.

"You coward, face her as a real man," said the female splicer. She walked towards the male splicer. "We are going to tear you apart again Big Sister, and this time we will make sure that you won't come back from the dead," she said as she raised her shotgun.

The Big Sister evaded the shot by giving a cartwheel and looked around, those two splicers were standing in a small pool of water. She knew that Incinerate would be useless against them. If there could be a way of getting rid of both at the same time. She could try to kill them quickly but there was always another way, she chuckle with a metallic and piecing laugh. Both splicers felt how their blood ran cold, and saw how the Big Sister raised her right hand and a soft blue light emerge from it.

The brute splicer watched how the lighting stroke the male splicer, engulf his body and then stroke the female splicer, both shook in a violent way. He couldn't believe what had just happen. "Electro Bolt," he whispered before the Big Sister turned and faced him.


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter! enjoy!**

**pleas R&R, I really appreciate that! **

* * *

Sofia Lamb was sitting in front of some screens watching, how the Big Sisters had been doing their usual rounds and taking care of the Little Sisters. She was taking some notes when she heard someone enter her office.

"Mother, what are you doing so late at night?" asked Eleanor.

Lamb turned and faced her daughter, "Why are you awake Eleanor? You should be sleeping."

"It's been a week since you gathered the Big Sisters, I was just wondering if you had already made your decision about which one you would be taking with you," said Eleanor as she peaked into Lamb's notes.

"As a matter of fact I had decided who I will be taking with me," said Lamb as she got up and faced her daughter.

"Is it going to be Helen?" asked Eleanor.

"Helen?" replied Lamb looking confused.

"Number One," said Eleanor.

"Oh, Eleanor, dear child don't call them by their names, you know that I only know them by their numbers. But no, I won't be taking One with me, I found someone else for the job, she seems very promising, and is rather strong. Though she doesn't have a number, which is strange. You should go to bed Eleanor, the People's Daughter can't be tired, go to rest child," said Lamb again sitting down at her chair and giving her back to Eleanor.

Eleanor returned to her bedroom and stayed there for over three hours, she was sure that by the time her mother would had already gone to sleep. She raised and walked into her mother's office. It wasn't difficult for her to open it. She sat down and started reading the notes, this Sister seemed to be very strong, from the notes. Eleanor looked around and rewind the tape that her mother had been watching. She stared at the screen.

A Big Sister was looking at two splicers, she raised her right hand and a white lighting came from the tips of her fingers, it stroke first the male splicer and then the female splicer, once they were dead the Big Sister turned and stared at the brute splicer. She shrieked and ran towards it. The brute splicer also ran in her direction, she jumped and cut his shoulder with the extraction needle. The Big Sister threw some fireballs towards the brute splicer who used his left arm as shield, but he had the Winter Blast plasmid activate. The Big Sister ran towards him with her extraction needle ready to strike, but the brute splicer tossed a body of one of the dead splicers at her. She performed a cartwheel and jumped onto a column. He looked around and grabbed the Little Sister, the little girl screamed.

"If you come any closer I will tear her apart, bitch!" screamed the brute splicer.

The Big Sister hissed and disappeared in a white cloud of smoke. The splicer laughed, lousing, while the Little Sister cried. "That's it bitch, RUN!" he kept laughing.

"How could she do such a thing?" said Eleanor but before she could say anything else the Big Sister reappeared over the shoulders of the brute splicer.

"WHAT THE HE…" but before the splicer could finish the sentence the Big Sister had pushed her extraction needle throw the back of his neck of the splicer and began to drain all of his ADAM. She grabbed the Little Sister and jumped off. The brute splicer fell to the floor. The Big Sister hugged the Little Sister and helped her into a vent.

Now Eleanor knew why her Mother wanted THAT Big Sister, she had never seen another Big Sister that could use Electro Bolt, nor that would actually plan her strategy so well. She wondered who she was.

The metallic voice called once again for all the Big Sisters to reunite in Persephone, the Big Sister, before going make sure that there weren't any Little Sisters in her area. Once she inspected it she make her way toward the airlock. She swam towards the place of the meeting. She arrived with others Big Sisters, she knew who they were; number ten, fifteen and twenty-four. The three looked at the other Big Sister but completely ignored her. She didn't mind at all.

Soon the four reached the area of the meeting, the Big Sister looked around and found Four and Six, she walked towards them, but number One jumped in front of her. "Not this time numberless, we the elite have to stand in this side while you the common have to stand on that side." The Big Sister was sure that under that helmet was a smirk. She gave a grunt and walked again to where she was.

"Big Sisters, I have called you to tell you who is going to come with me to the surface," said Sofia Lamb as she descended from the stairs. The elite Big Sisters place themselves in front of the other Big Sisters.

"Here comes the time when she said she is taking One," murmured the Big Sister. Another Big Sister turned and silenced her.

Lamb started looking around, then she notice that all of the Big Sisters seem the same to her. "The Big Sister that is going to accompany me is," Number One was almost taking a step forward. "The one that had the area of Adonis Luxury Resort."

A sepulchral silence invaded the whole room. Then a sea of murmurs came as a storm. "Who is that Big Sister…" but the Big Sister didn't dare to move, she was shocked, how on earth could she be going and not One or Two or Three or even Four? She didn't understand. Number One had frozen, she looked at Dr. Lamb trying to find an answer, but couldn't really understand what had just happened. Number Four smiled under her helmet.

"Where is that Big Sister?" asked Lamb. The Big Sister started moving forward in a clumsy way. "Come forward Big Sister for we need to discuss our travel." The common Big Sisters started to congratulate her as she walked towards Sofia Lamb.

One couldn't stand that and walked over to where Lamb stood.

"Dr. Lamb, are you sure you want to take her? Don't you want to take me or Two? We are far more capable that a common Big Sister!"

"I had already made up my mind One, I'm not going to discuss my reasons with you, and besides I need you to look after the Family. I know you will do a good job."

The Big Sister stared at Riza and Takako, who simply nodded at her, she reached where number One and Lamb stood. "I'm here doctor," she said in a weak voice.

"Come with me," said Lamb leading the way.

Number One stood where she was just hissing at the other Big Sister, watching how she was going. The rest of the Big Sisters started scattering away.

"Well that was odd," said Two under her helmet.

"Yeah pretty much," said Six.

"Let's hope that, that teach a bit of humility to someone" added Four as she looked at One, who closed her fits.

"You think it's funny don't you?" said One as she walked to where the Big Sisters where. "That idiot is probably going to ruin everything, why didn't the doctor choose me?"

"Maybe that idiot is far stronger and clever than you One, maybe you have finally found your equal," One stared at Four. "Maybe she will became the new Alpha Big Sister," said Four and gave half turned away.

One couldn't believe what Four had just said, she being displaced by a numberless Big Sister. That was something that she wasn't going to allow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thanks to Flammies for his/her/its help with the beta! I really appreciate it! :3**

**anyway chapter 4, weee! hope you enjoy it! and review... :3**

**I don't own BioShock characters, places or situations, just my own OCs... and crazies ideas... **

* * *

The Big Sister walked behind Dr. Lamb, unsure if this was some sort of joke or anything like that. They walked until they reached Dr. Lamb's office, once in there Lamb sat down on her chair, and looked at the Big Sister. Lamb crossed her legs and looked at her notes, then she looked again at the Big Sister.

"So, what is your number?" she asked.

"My number..? I don't have a number Dr. Lamb…" she said in an awkward way, looking at her feet. "But my name is…"

"I don't want to be rude Big Sister, but I really don't care much about your name." The Big Sister remained silent. "Well for what I've seen you can use Electro Bolt, something that no other Big Sister had manage to done before. So tell me how did you manage to do that?"

"Well… I… ahmm… I don't know Dr. Lamb, I just felt that I could use it and well it came out of my fingers," she said looking at Lamb.

"And what else can you do?" she asked.

"I guess that the normal things that all the Big Sisters can do doctor."

"Hm… well you are stronger and you think in your strategy in advance, rather than just improvise in the moment. I saw how you deal with your inconveniences, which will be rather useful on the surface. Your duty will be abduct little girls between the age of five to seven and return them to Rapture, you will have to deal with any problem that can be presented. First I will go with you to ensure that the mission will be successful. Then after I see that you have managed to get hold of this, then you will go on your own, is that clear?"

"Yes, Dr. Lamb…" the Big Sister answered.

"We will depart tomorrow in the morning, stay here tonight, in Persephone, you are dismissed, Big Sister." The Big Sister nodded and with a white cloud of smoke she disappeared.

She reappeared in the therapy wing, there was no one in it, that's why she liked that place in Persephone, no one was ever there. She jumped again into the beam and removed her helmet. She shook her head and pressed her hands against her face. She couldn't really understand what the hell had just happened, just before this morning she had been a normal Big Sister and now she was supposed to assist Sofia Lamb in a mission crucial to the survival of Rapture. When had everything gone so bad, but maybe rather than bad, strange? She wondered if she had entered a parallel dimension of something like that.

She sighed, at least she was sure of one thing- One will be pretty upset about this, she will surely try to do anything to get Dr. Lamb's favor again. Not that she will actually mind at all, yet this could fraction the delicate balance that there was in the Big Sisters organization. She wondered what would One tried to do. Maybe she will try to strike alongside the other elites Big Sisters, she knew that neither Riza or Takako would do anything to her, but Two, Three and Seven. She didn't know and if One would want she could make the common Big Sisters those whose numbers where above seven to twenty-four go by her side. The Big Sister wondered if those Big Sisters that didn't have a number would be with her.

"You really got yourself into a big trouble…" she murmured to herself. She grabbed her helmet and jumped off the beam, then she entered to the small area that held some beds.

She took off her gloves and oxygen tank and the cage. She laid in one of the beds and closed her eyes, hoping that she would awake and everything would be back to normal.

* * *

Number One was pacing through the inner part of Persephone. Murmuring to herself how unbelievable this was. Two was just looking at her, following her with her eyes. While Three was leaning against the frame of the door.

"You should relax, you know," said Three. "It isn't like if you complain you will change the fact you aren't going to with Dr. Lamb."

"How can you tell me to relax if that…! That Big Sister is probably going to ruin everything…" she said and then started murmuring again to herself.

"Goodnight, girls" said Eleanor from another door.

The Big Sisters looked at the girl that was in the door. "Miss Lamb," said Three looking at her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Miss Lamb," said Two, One only looked at her and nodded.

"Oh, come on, you don't need to call me that way, Judith, Catherine and Helen," said Eleanor looking at first at Three then at Two and last at One. The Big Sisters didn't respond, Eleanor walked forward into the room and looked at the Big Sisters. "So which one of you is the one that is going with Mother?" she asked.

One closed her fits, and walked away from the group and stared through the window. Number Three turned her head and looked into another direction. "Neither of us is going to go with Dr. Lamb, Miss Lamb," said Two quietly.

"Oh, that's too bad, and who is it then?" One gave a grunt and disappeared in a dark purple cloud of smoke. "What is wrong with her?"

"She is a little frustrated, that's all," said Three moving her hand through the air. "The Big Sister that is going with Dr. Lamb, is the one that had in custody Adonis Luxury Resort, that's all we know."

"So she doesn't have a number then, well hope that everything turns okay then, goodnight girls," said Eleanor and left the room.

* * *

The morning arrived far more quickly that the Big Sister had wished, yet she had been ready before an hour, she was pacing through the main lobby of Persephone. She wondered if Dr. Lamb wouldn't have a change of heart at the last moment and would took One instead, a thing that she really wished.

"So you are the one that is going with Mother, right?" the Big Sister turned and stared at Eleanor. She was about to answered when Sofia Lamb appeared in the lobby.

"Eleanor, I have already instructed everyone about what to do while I'm away, which hopefully will only be some couple of days," said Lamb. "If you need something just let know Dr. Alexander or Grace, though I don't think that you would. Anyway if any things happen One is suppose to look after you, goodbye child," she said and started walking toward the station of Rapture Metro System. The Big Sister followed closely behind.

They took the train and quickly arrived to Fontaine Futuristic, through there they reached a bathysphere large enough to hold around ten people. Lamb showed the Big Sister how she was supposed to operate the submarine, it wasn't really complicated. The Big Sister took notice of everything. Once they were in the open ocean Lamb turned and faced the Big Sister.

"We will be arriving to a small town in Ireland, we will follow those families that have girls between the ages of five to seven, then in the night you will get the children back here, is that clear?"

"Yes, doctor," the Big Sister took off her helmet. "But how we are going to follow them if I'm wearing my armor?"

"You will be taking it off and wearing those clothes," she said as she pointed to some clothes. "That way you will be able to merge into the crowd and pass unnoticed while you look later for more girls," the Big Sister nodded. "Now, you will be removing the girls in the night, may be it would be better if you take them away in the dawn, while of course using your Big Sister armor, now girl get yourself change."

The Big Sister grabbed the clothes, it was a simple black skirt that was knee long, and a white shirt along with a pink sweater, and some low heel shoes. She looked at them, and happily began to change from her armor into something more normal. After she had finished changing into the clothes that Dr. Lamb had gave her, she brushed her hair and pulled it back with a ribbon. She did look like a normal teenager that would be enough, the Big Sister just hoped that everything would go fine and smoothly, without any complications.

* * *

**Oh sorry, I almost forget about this... since I'm not sure if the names were really 'explain' (to call it in a way) for the Big Sisters I'm going to put the names alongside their numbers down here, tell me if they are necesarry or not...**

**Helen - One**

**Catherine - Two**

**Judith - Three**

**Riza- Four**

**Takako - Six**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all I want to thank you guys for keep reading this despite the fact that is taking ages to upload. Mainly because I have work to do, just as my beta reader,(oh yeah thanks Flammies for the betaing!) so yeah I'm sorry for the delay, hope it is still worth it... **

**on the side note I won't be putting the names of the sisters in this episode since they don't appear, I will only write the names with the relationship of their numbers when they appear... Also I guess I will be explaining what is an Elite Big Sister when any of them appear again in an author notes, since I'm a bit to lazy to write it right know... sorry... 3**

**so anyway... hope that you enjoy it! yay the 5th chapter! ENJOY**

* * *

They disembarked in a small town in Ireland. Just before going out Dr. Lamb had given the Big Sister a long coat, since it was snowing and she could get cold. They entered the town at midday. The Big Sister had never being outside of Rapture in her whole life, therefore she was completely amazed by all; the town, the sun and the sight of the view.

"Big Sister stay close and alert, we didn't come to sight view," said Lamb in a cold tone to the Big Sister, she nodded and kept close by to Lamb. "Look around and see if you manage to see a little girl that could be useful."

The Big Sister started looking around and then saw a family, a man, a woman and a little girl that was playing in between of them. The little girl was laughing and smiling, a sad expression took place in the face of the Big Sister. "Did you see anything Big Sister?" asked Lamb.

The Big Sister broke from her daydream and nodded, "What about her doctor?" she asked with anxiety in her voice.

"She seems perfect," said Lamb. "You will go for her during the night." The Big Sister nodded and looked at the happy family for one last time, knowing that she had sealed the destiny of that small girl.

The Big Sister got herself ready after, she and Lamb had dinner in a small pub inside the town, she was a bit nervous, she had followed from a safe distance the family to know where they live, also to assure herself that it wouldn't be difficult to escape with the little girl. After midnight she got out of the small sub, Dr. Lamb had told her that she would be waiting for her at the docks that was a the south of the town. The Big Sister made her way with a bit of difficulty since she had never been in the snow before. She was about to slip several times from the roof until she manage to understand how did the snow worked. She arrived at the house at one o'clock.

She jumped into the ceiling of the building and made her way to the window of the girl's room. She illuminated it with the light that came from her light hole, only the little girl was there, sleepy gently. She pulled up the two locks that were in the window with Telekinesis and then pulled open the window, she slide silently into the dormitory. She gave a sigh and closed the window. She walked across the room and peaked through the door. The parent's room was just a few meters away, she walked quietly and went down stairs, she unlock the door. A sound was heard from upstairs, could it had been that someone had heard her? She jumped into the shadows, waiting to strike if necessary, but it seem that it had only been a noise, nothing more. She jumped and used a beam as a bar and landed softly in the second floor. The parents continued to sleep. She entered the room and found the little girl awake.

"Who are you?" she asked, the Big Sister remain silent. The little girl frown and her eye's began to have tear, "Are you a monster?" the Big Sister shook her head.

She took of her helmet and said, "I'm a sea fairy…" that was the best answer that she could think of. "I will be looking after you, from now on, because you are a sea princess and I need you to come with me," she said as she extended her hand.

The little girl looked at the Big Sister and shook her head, "You aren't a fairy, fairies have long dress, you are a knight!" she said.

"Well I'm a warrior fairy," said the Big Sister quickly, the little girl shook head and grabbed strongly her rabbit.

"I don't want to go with you!"

"Well sorry princess but you have to come," said the Big Sister, she put on her helmet and grabbed the little girl. The little girl screamed and the Big Sister grabbed her and ran through the house with the girl. A noise came from the parent's room but the Big Sister didn't wait to see what it was, she kept running as fast as she could. But as she was exiting the property a shot was heard, she crouched and looked over her shoulder. She saw the father, with a shotgun that was running toward her.

"Crap!" she said and kept running faster.

The docks weren't that far from the house, she soon reached them and she set down the girl, she looked at both side, waiting to see Dr. Lamb but nothing, where was she? Where was the doctor? She had the girl grabbed by one hand, she looked at the sea, the doctor wasn't actually thinking that she should jump into the icy cold sea with the girl, was she?

"I don't know what you are, but I can tell you that if you don't wish to die then you would put down my daughter down and let her go," said a man from behind the Big Sister.

She turned and faced him, the light coming from the light hole turned into a bright red as she saw the shotgun pointing at her. She was about to start hissing when she remembered that the little girl wasn't a Little Sister, that she was still a normal child and that actually would preferred to go with her parents. The Big Sister looked at the man and the woman. What should she do? Then all of a sudden the girl ran loose and grabbed the woman's hand.

"If I were you Mr. I would be putting down the shotgun," said a cold voice from a woman, the Big Sister stared at Dr. Lamb. She had a revolver pointing straight at the man. "Now, Big Sister is going to take your daughter back."

The man laughed, "I don't know who you are ma'am but I can tell you, you ain't taking Clare with you."

"I'm just saying what is going to happen, Mr. you see I need your daughter to save my city. I don't care if you don't understand it, I'm taking her."

"She is just a child, how can a child save a city?" asked the mother of the girl.

"Well your daughter is about to perform one of the most import ants activities in our city, and I need her, I don't care if you don't want to give her away, she is coming."

"I don't give a crap about your bloody city, my daughter isn't going anywhere."

"Well" said Lamb taking off the safe of the revolver, "We will see that." She shot twice, one bullet went to the father and the other to the mother.

Before the bodies had reached the floor the Big Sister had the little girl in her arms, holding her strongly, stopping her to look at the death bodies of her parents.

"I hope that this doesn't repeat again, Big Sister," said Lamb. "The day after tomorrow we will be reaching Lahinch Beach, there you will retrieve another girl this time without my help." The Big Sister didn't answer back, she walked with the girl in arms, following Lamb close behind.

She sat down with the girl on the bed once they were inside of the small sub, she took off her helmet. She stared down at the little girl that was shaking and sobbing, the girl looked at her and cleaned some tears that where coming down the Big Sister's face, then the little girl curled up against the Big Sister and continued to cry softly. The Big Sister lied down with the girl once she was asleep. The Big Sister cleaned up the tears that where on her face. Why was she crying, she didn't know. She got up and left the girl in the bed. Dr. Lamb was asleep, so she took the opportunity to walk through the beach. She walked long enough to see the Lahinch Beach town, she sighed, she needed to be faster and clever, she couldn't be killing everyone like Dr. Lamb. No, wasn't like that.

The little girl had already gotten used to see the Big Sister in her armor and Dr. Lamb coming in and out of the submarine, she was the one that had brought them food. The Big Sister was sitting next to a small window in the submarine when the little girl approached her.

"My name is Clare," she told the Big Sister. "And I'm five," she said as she showed the Big Sister her hand.

"Nice to meet you Clare," said the Big Sister, smiling at her.

"I want to see mommy and daddy, that doctor scares me."

"Don't worry about the doctor, Clare I will be looking after you, from now on."

"But I want Mom and Dad!" said the little girl and began to cry.

"Your mom and dad left you Clare," said the Big Sister in a cold voice. "I know it hurts, but I will never let nothing bad happens to you, is that clear?" the little girl stared at the Big Sister, and sobbed.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"My name… Marion." The little girl nodded and hugged strongly the Big Sister and fell asleep after some time.

The night after that the Big Sister went out again, this time to the small town of Lahinch Beach, Dr. Lamb had told her, which girl she would be taking. The Big Sister quickly made her way towards the house of the girl. The light coming from her light hole turned into a bright red, she entered the house and left it before ten minutes had passed. The little girl was shaking under her arms as she reached the submarine.

"Very good Big Sister," said Lamb when she saw the Big Sister returning with the little girl in arms. "You had done it well this time. We will return to Rapture with these two girls, then after that, you will return to the surface and bring more girls, I will make a route for you. Now let's go." The Big Sister nodded and entered the submarine with the girl in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**so chapter 6! hope you enjoy it! **

**thanks to Flammies for the beta! :3**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

* * *

The submarine was approaching the city of Rapture. The Big Sister looked down at both girls and smiled at them. She put on her helmet and extended her hands to the little girls. Clare grabbed it and started saying, "Carry me up, Marion!"

The Big Sister grabbed the girl and carried her in her arms, then she looked at the other girl and extended her hand, the little girl seemed unsure but simply took the hand. Dr. Lamb turned and stared at the Big Sister, she opened the door of the small submarine and walked outside. The Big Sister followed her closely with the two girls. As they reached the main part of the docks of Persephone they were met by a group of people.

"Dr. Lamb we are glad that you're back and safe," said what looked like a man, the two girls held tighter to the Big Sister as the splicer walked closer to take a better look upon the girls. The light hole of the Big Sister from being a bright green turned into a warning yellow. The man chuckled when he notice the pose that the Big Sister had taken. "Good, at least we know she will take care of these ones!" he said. The Big Sister hissed at the man.

"Big Sister," said Lamb. "You know Father Wales has always been loyal to the family, he would never hurt a Little Sister." The Big Sister turned and faced Lamb but didn't say anything.

"So two little girls," said another man, he sounded a bit nervous, but he saw that the Big Sister seen more relaxed with him than the other man. "I will be looking after them now, would you mind if I take them?" he asked politely.

The Big Sister set Clare gently on the floor, "I don't want to go with him Marion!" cried out Clare grabbing the leg of the Big Sister, Maura, the other little girl, did the same.

"Seems we are having a problem Dr. Lamb," said Dr. Grimes. "Do you think Alexander that you can take them?"

"Sure," said Alexander, Lamb noticed how the little girls where attached at the Big Sister, maybe after all she wouldn't have to make One go to the surface.

They all left, leaving the Big Sister, Alexander and the two girls alone. "Ahmmm… Big Sister…" he said a bit nervous to be left alone with a Big Sister.

"Don't worry Dr. Alexander I don't bite," she said in a calm way. The doctor smiled in an awkward way in that moment two clouds of smoke appeared to the side of the doctor, who simply shiver. Two more Big Sisters appeared. One cloud was light pink and the other a soft reddish orange color.

"Riza, Takako!" said the Big Sister, Alexander seemed to be a bit surprised to hear the Big Sister talk under her helmet. She took it off and smiled at the other two Big Sisters.

One to them hugged her, "I'm so glad that you are safe and sound!" she said, then she looked at the girls, "Who are you young ones?" the girls looked at her but didn't say a word. "Oh, helmet, sorry, come on Riza take it off," she added to the other Big Sister. The other Big Sister shook her helmet but then took it off.

The two little girls stared at the other two teenagers, "She said she was a warrior fairy, so what are you two?" asked Clare.

Riza raised an eyebrow, "A warrior fairy?" she asked, Marion raised her shoulders. "Well then I'm a pirate," she said and took out the revolver she had as an elite Big Sister that she was.

"If you are a warrior fairy and a pirate then, I'm a ninja," said Takako and took out the smalls shurikens that she carried with her.

The two girls eyed the Big Sisters and started giggling, the three Sisters looked at the girls and laughed. It was in that moment that Alexander remembered why he did that job that he so much dislike, for those few moments where there was happiness. Yet he would have to break that moment, he needed to take those girls back to Fontaine Futuristics and convert them to Little Sisters, with a bit of a help of Dr. Grimes, though he would had preferred to worked with another of his colleagues, but he was pretty sure that that man was by far long death.

"Ehm…" said Alexander clearing his throat, the three Big Sisters turned and faced the doctor, "Would you mind helping me taking them to where they are going to go?"

"Sure Dr. Alexander" answered Marion.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since they have returned. The Big Sister was staring through the great window that was in Demeter banquet hall. She wondered how the girls could actually be, maybe she could go and see them, as a matter of fact after she had killed those splicers, none dared to bother a Little Sister in Adonis Luxury Resort. She heard a growl coming from the back, she turned and see a bouncer model type Big Daddy that was approaching toward her. He sat next to her and gave that whale like growl. They stared at the window for some time, until a sound came from within her helmet.

"Big Sister report immediately to Persephone," said Dr. Lamb.

The Big Sister got up and looked at the Bouncer who replied with a low grunt. "I'm sorry but I have to go… I will see you later," she said and ran toward the airlock more close to her location.

She entered Persephone and walked toward the main lobby, she didn't see any other Big Sisters. Then suddenly a dark Prussian blue cloud formed in front of her and a Big Sister appeared.

"Come with me," said Two softly. The Big Sister followed closely, they soon arrived to Dr. Lamb's office, who turned and saw the two sisters.

"You may go Two," she said and the elite Big Sister disappeared again in the blue cloud of smoke. "Take a sit Big Sister. I have called you to give you the route that you will be following the next days as you take more girls." The Big Sister froze, she had thought that Dr. Lamb would be sending One, since she had believed that she had done a poor performance. "I hope that you don't need to kill anyone, it was a disgrace that the first kidnapping but the second one was a success, therefore I hope that you can perform like that for the rest of the mission. Also take this vial it contains some memories of some Frenchmen that lived here, that way you may be able to speak French without any problem. You will be leaving tomorrow morning I hope that you understand the delicacy of this mission, if you fail the whole Family will die, it's in your hands Big Sister the future of the Family. So Big Sister bring us hope, now you me go," she said giving Marion the back, who simply disappeared in a white cloud of smoke.

The Big Sister didn't know what to think, she had hoped that Dr. Lamb would be sending One, but she seemed to be wrong. Yet she only needed to bring two girls, that couldn't be that difficult, she sighed. She still had plenty of time, maybe she should go and see Clare and Maura. She wondered how could the two of them could be.

* * *

**Riza - Four**

**Takako - Six**

** Should I explain what is an elite Big Sister...? or let you all guess... :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long delay, but I was finishing school and now working things that delay me to send it to Flammies for him/her/it to beta it...**

**hopefully the next chapter won't take this long.**

**with nothing left to say... enjoy! and please R&R! :3**

* * *

The cold and icy air made her skin feel like cardboard. She didn't like that but she couldn't just start peaking from house to house in her Big Sister suit during the night, she needed to find a family, then followed them and design a plan to kidnap the girl. She kept walking through the main plaza of the town, looking for young girls, she smiled when she finally found a little girl that would be a Little Sister. She had finally found a small family that lived somehow apart from the small town in Felixstowe. She was a bit afraid that anyone would actually see the submarine that she had left in the southwest part of the harbor.

The little girl was crying softly after she had awoken in the submarine. Marion had tried to calm her, but it saw that it didn't work at all. She wondered how much would the little girl would go on. It was until they reached the town of Wayguard in Germany that Mary Elizabeth calmed down. Marion took her out for a walk, it seemed to calm her down a little. That night the Big Sister took another girl and returned with her to the submarine, the next day they departed for Rapture.

When they arrived Dr. Alexander was waiting for them. He greeted the Big Sister and the two little girls, and escorted them to Fontaine Futuristics. "So doctor, how are Clare and Maura?" asked the Big Sister.

"They are fine, we have implanted the sea slug already, but we haven't found a way to recreate the conditioning," then he realized what he had just said, he turned and faced the Big Sister. "I mean the bond that you all share with your protectors."

Marion didn't understand what Dr. Alexander had meant by the conditioning, but whatever it was, it didn't sound good. She entered the area and then followed the doctor to a small elevator that would take them to Persephone. "Dr. Lamb changed the base of operation?" she asked.

"Yes, she thought that having the girls near her would be better." They remained silent until they reached the therapy wing of Persephone. Marion saw how Clare and Maura were playing with Eleanor, the girls turned and saw the Big Sister.

"Marion!" cried out Clare.

"Big Sister!" said Maura, both girls already had the bright amber eyes and their skin was pale. The Big Sister hugged both girls tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you girls," she said.

"Come on girls, I need you to explain to these two new girls how things work here, is that right?" asked Dr. Alexander. The two girls nodded and walked toward the other two, they walked outside the wing, leaving Eleanor and the Big Sister alone.

"So two more girls, eh? Don't you think you are doing something terrible?" asked Eleanor.

"What?" said Marion. "I'm not doing something terrible, I'm just doing what Dr. Lamb is asking me to do, that's all."

"So if Mother would ask you to go and drown yourself, you would do it… I pity you, not being able to see that what Mother is doing is something awful. It seems to me that any of you do not have free will," and with that Eleanor left the Big Sister.

The Big Sister was surprised to hear Eleanor speaking in that way, she didn't understand why she had said something like that. Marion shook her head and decided that she should be going to see Dr. Lamb, to tell her that the mission had been a success.

This time she was sent out to Belgium, France and Spain, she wondered how more times she would be sent out. She did wish to spend some time with Clare and Maura, yet she was happy to be outside of Rapture, that place was hell. Marion was sitting near the sea with her Big Sister armor, she hadn't taken it off. She looked at her helmet, and wondered if what Eleanor had told her was true. Was she doing the right thing? A part of her did tell her that yes, but another part was telling her that what she was doing was something awful and horrible, making some girls turned into Little Sisters, for the sake of some drug addicts, that was just wrong.

She remembered the night that she took Clare and how Dr. Lamb killed the parents of the girl. No it wasn't Clare the one that she was seeing, it was another girl, nor was it Dr. Lamb the one that was standing in the door, the little girl was being left behind in front of a door by a woman that was walking away extremely quickly without looking back. Marion screamed in pain, her head ached. Her eyes filled with tears, she shook her head, and suddenly heard some voices. They were girls, laughing. She jumped behind some rocks and hid herself.

Some girls passed by running, a little girl about four years was falling behind, she fell onto the ground and began to cry, "Please don't leave me behind!" she screamed, but the others girls didn't seem to mind at all and kept running. The little girl sat down and cried softly, she hugged her legs and continued to sob. The Big Sister stared at the girl long enough for her to realize that someone was looking at her. The little girl looked around and saw how a figure hid itself behind some rocks, she got up and walked toward them. Marion raised but didn't see the girl, she sighed in relief.

"Why are you disguised?" said a voice of a little girl from Marion's back. She turned and looked at the girl.

"What? I'm not disguised, these are my normal clothes," she said looking at the girl, "Shouldn't you be running with your friends?"

"They don't like me, they say I'm too small to play with them…" she said a bit annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the Big Sister, they remained silent. "Why did you come, what if I had been a monster?"

The little girl laughed, "Don't be silly, monsters, don't hide themselves. I think you are a mermaid, are you a mermaid?"

"Sort of…" answered back Marion, looking at the sea.

"Do you live in an underwater city?" asked the girl with eagerness.

"Well yes, I do…"

"Would you take me there?"

"Why would you like to go there, it is a horrible place, full with monsters and crazy people…" said the Big Sister as she hugged her legs.

"You escaped from there?" the Big Sister looked at the little girl. "I don't want to go to the orphanage anymore, no one likes me there…" she said sobbing.

"Don't worry, I don't have many friends back there either, but it is my home."

"So… would you take me there? I like you, you seem nice, you could be my big sister and we could be family and look after one another," said the little girl with joy in her voice.

The Big Sister looked surprised at the little girl, did she want to go to Rapture? Was her life that bad on the surface? She bite her lips, she could take her- it would make things easier, just two more girls then. "Alright tell me where is where you live and I will go for you tonight," the girl smiled and showed her how to reach the orphanage and show her which one was her window.

Marion was glad that she had actually taken Chantal with her, she seemed to be making the trip far more enjoyable and above all had cheered up the Big Sister. From Belgium they moved to France, where they passed as another couple of sisters that were enjoying of the place. Two nights she took her out in the cage and ran with her, jumping from building to building and running very fast. It was after a couple of nights that Marion took another girl back to the submarine, she has thought that maybe Chantal would resent it or would be angry with her, but it seems that she was wrong. They all moved then to Spain, by the end of the moth they returned to Rapture.

"Well done Big Sister, three girls this time, you have improved, though we needed more girls, you should hurry up and bring more," said coolly Dr. Grimes.

The Big Sister didn't responded anything, she didn't like him. She spend the rest of the day with those three girls. The next day she went to see Dr. Lamb and made her report. Dr. Lamb seemed pleased with the results of the mission. She told her that she would be sending her out in some time after this.

Marion was making her way out of Persephone when she heard a girl crying. She ran toward the source, and saw a little girl laying on the floor, with her legs in odd angles, she knelt next to her. The girl was crying, Marion tried to calm her down, the little girl looked at her. Marion recognized her, she was Clare. The Big Sister was going to tell her that she was going to be okay when she heard someone crying form the upper floor.

"Stay away from her!" said Dr. Grimes as he made his way down the stairs, "Look what have you done!" he stared at the Big Sister. "I always knew these girls would be a trouble, bloody girls," he whispered. The Big Sister hissed at him. He laughed, "What are you going to do? Try to scare me? Try anything stupid and I will tell Dr. Lamb that it was you that one that hurt the girl." He sneered at her and took the girl in arms and walked away. The Big Sister remained in the lobby, wondering if she was doing the right thing in bringing those girls to Rapture.


	8. Chapter 8

**Before anything thanks to Flammies for the beta also I want to thank all of you, who had been kind enough to fav and review this fic, but specially to I'm a Lover not a Hater for its review on every chapter or most of them! I really appreciate it! :3 **

**all BioShock charcters and places below belongs to 2k**

**Big Sister-Marion**

**Four-Riza**

**Six-Takako**

* * *

Maybe Eleanor was right and she shouldn't be bringing those girls to Rapture, maybe she should had stopped Dr. Lamb when she had the opportunity, when they had been alone in the surface. But after all Dr. Lamb had looked after her and her others sisters when Rapture had fallen and Andrew Ryan had been killed. She wondered if they were really part of this so called 'Family'. She heard someone walking in the now abandoned plasmid theater. She turned and saw Dr. Alexander walking toward her.

"Good evening, young Miss," he said politely as he sat down next to her. "I have to say I never thought that I would find a Big Sister in this abandoned plasmid theater. We used to have great multitude when a new plasmid was going to be present. Sometimes I missed the old times."

"Do you regret being here Dr. Alexander?" she asked while looking at her helmet.

"I don't know how my life on the surface would had been if I would have stayed up, so I can't regret being here."

"Do you think that bringing those girls is the right thing, then?"

"What? What do you mean, you know that the Little Sisters are needed to keep the Family together, as one."

"Aren't families suppose to hold together without the necessity of something, aren't they supposed to look after one another. Those girls… I don't know if we are doing the right thing doctor. I thought that we were, that I was doing my share but… the other day Dr. Grimes let one of the girls get hurt and I felt like it was actually my fault. I don't know if it is right to bring them here…"

"I think you are a bit tired, Big Sister, I think that you should rest, don't worry I will speak with Dr. Grimes and I would looked after the other girls. Maybe you could go and say hello, a little girl had been asking for her big sister. Go and sleep a bit Big Sister, I think that would help you get your thoughts clear," the Big Sister nodded and walked away, she thanked the doctor before leaving him. He sighed he should tell Dr. Lamb about this.

Marion was lying face up on the bed that was in the room she used in Adonis Luxury Resort as hers, she sighed. She looked at her Big Sister suit armor that was lying on the floor. She was just wearing the soft fabric that was used under the armor. She rolled to one side. She had been trying to sleep but couldn't kept those thoughts out of her head. She closed her eyes and remembered what Chantal had told her, she was Chantal's big sister and was supposed to look after her, they were family.

The Big Sister had thought that she would be receiving anytime soon another call from Dr. Lamb but it seems that it wasn't like that, not that she mind that much. She jumped from the pool's pillar to the outside of that area, she ran through the corridors, assuring herself that everything was alright before heading herself toward Persephone. She entered the prison and jumped onto the beams, she didn't want to be spotted. As she jumped from beam to beam she heard two Big Sisters speaking below.

"Did you heard? Dr. Lamb had finally come into sense and is about to send an elite Big Sister to the surface to retreat the little girls, wondered what that Big Sister is going to do?" said one of the Big Sisters.

Marion smiled under her helmet, now she could actually spend some time with Clare and Chantal, along with Maura. She kept making her way until she reached the infantry wing. She landed in front of the door and walked inside, she saw the girls.

"Is that you Marion?" asked a girl with an echo in her voice, the Big Sister looked at the girl and nodded at her. "Big sis!" she said and ran to hugged her.

"How you been Chantal?" asked Marion brushing the girl's hair backwards.

"I've been fine, though it hurts sometime," she said as she rubbed her belly.

"Don't worry it will pass with time," she said smiling under her helmet. The girl seemed to know that she was smiling and nodded. Marion looked around and saw Clare, "Clare!" she cried out.

The girl turned but simply looked at her, as the Big Sister approached the little girl got up, "Big Sister," Marion took off her helmet and smiled at the girl, then the girl seem to remembered who was the person that was in front of her, "Marion! You are back!"

"Of course I'm back, I told you I would be looking after you…"

"You took a long time to see them again," said a female voice from behind. The Big Sister turned and looked at Eleanor, who had a dark expression on her face. "I thought that you had said that you dislike this place and wished to live on the surface, yet you brought those girls here."

"Well, is that…"

"I don't care what your 'reasons' are, you are just as hypocrite as anyone else in this place and to thought that I had found a friend with you… come girls I will read you a story."

"Yes!"

"I want to hear the one of the princess."

"I'm going Eleanor!" said Clare and ran towards the dark haired girl.

"If I were you I will leave these girls alone, you had done enough," said Eleanor with venom in her voice. The Big Sister grabbed her helmet put it on and ran outside of the area.

"Big sis!" cried Chantal, and ran behind her, Eleanor grabbed her. "Let me go! I don't like you, you made big sis cry!" she said with tears in her eyes. Eleanor looked at the girl she didn't understand what was wrong with that girl, she seemed to have a very deep connection with the Big Sister, more than any other girl.

Chantal manage to run loose and eventually found Marion, she walked toward her and hugged her from the back, "Please don't cry big sis, I don't like to see you crying." The Big Sister raised her face and looked at the girl and hugged her, maybe after all the life in Rapture wasn't that bad anymore.

Three figures swam swiftly alongside the city of Rapture.

"So you have your own Little Sister?" said Takako, "I thought that only the Big Daddies used to have them, seems I was wrong," she said as she landed on rock.

"Wondered how would that be like," said Four as she landed on one of the rocks that where in the base of the building.

The Big Sister stared at the other two, and waved her hand, scaring some fish in the process. "Actually it's nice, though she had asked me to take her outside, she said she had seen me swimming by and wishes to be outside too."

"She doesn't ask you for candies?" the Big Sister shook her head. "That is a strange little girl," said Six.

Four raised her face and stared at the small submarine that was reaching Rapture, the other two Big Sisters looked up, and saw how the submarine disembarked on the bay in Persephone. "You know who is in there?"Asked the Big Sister.

"No, we don't" answered Four.

"Really, Riza?" said with irony Marion. "I heard some Big Sisters saying it was an elite Big Sister, so is it One or Two, or maybe Three?"

"It's none of them, Dr. Lamb send number Seven," Riza responded. The Big Sister didn't say anything else, simply started swimming toward Fort Frolic.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Takako.

"Oh, Chantal asked me if I could bring her a glowing flower from the bottom of the sea," she said, looking at the other teenagers.

"I know where far more pretty flowers are, more than those in Fort Frolic," said Riza, "Come on I will show you." Number Four propelled herself and started swimming, while the other two Big Sisters followed behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**well 9 chapter... enjoy!**

**Two - Catherine**

**Three - Judith**

**I don't own BioShock character or places below...**

* * *

Sofia Lamb was really angry, she couldn't understand how could this had actually happen. An elite Big Sister not being able to bring back a single young girl, how could that happen? She really didn't get it and seeing the elite Big Sister in front of her didn't improved at all her mood.

"I'm sorry Dr. Lamb," the Big Sister murmured. "I really got nervous and well I guess I couldn't get any little girls, I'm so sorry."

Lamb paced through her office and then looked at the Big Sister, she sat down, "You may go Seven," she said moving her hand.

The elite Big Sister disappeared in a red cloud of smoke, Sofia Lamb couldn't believe that she would have to rely again on a common Big Sister. She had thought that an elite Big Sister would bring far more little girls, but she was wrong. She sighed, she would need to make a route for the Big Sister. She knew that the Big Sister wouldn't fail. "Now where should I send her," she asked herself looking straight at the map.

Marion was playing with Chantal a hands games, the little girl was laughing. "I want to see the magic trick again, big sis!" said the little girl.

Marion spread her hands in front of the girl and then closed, and opened them again a fire base butterfly came from them. "WOW!" said the little girl in amusement.

"Big Sister report to Persephone," said Sofia's Lamb voice came from within the helmet. The Big Sister sighed and got up.

"Are you going away big sis?"

"Oh don't worry, I will be back very soon…" she said smiling at the little girl, she passed her hand through her hair and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. The little girl remained where she was.

"I don't think she is coming back," said another girl.

"Of course she is going to come back!" cried out Chantal.

"If you want to believe that is fine, but big sister Eleanor said that we shouldn't trust them, she said they are mean…" Chantal looked with hatred at the other girl, but didn't reply anything, she knew Marion was different, but yet she feared that big sister Eleanor would be right.

Marion walked slowly into the main atrium of Persephone, she wondered if she would be seeing another Big Sister, but only found Three walking around the area. Three looked at her and chuckled.

"Well, well, well," she said staring directly at the Big Sister. "What do we have here…? The so infamous numberless, don't tell me you don't feel lucky to have become the favorite of Dr. Lamb?"

The Big Sister didn't reply, she really didn't like Three. Three had always been so sadistic, so she simply kept walking. But Three jumped on top of her, the light that came from Marion's light hole became bright red, Marion grabbed her by an arm and threw her against a wall. Three turned in midair and as she hit the wall she propelled and threw herself against the Big Sister. Just before she made any contact Marion disappeared in a cloud of white smoke and reappeared on top of Three. She landed a kick on Three's back, making her landed on her hands. Marion jumped off Three back's and slipped a few meters away. The elite Big Sister got on her feet again and ran straight at the other Big Sister. Marion again disappeared before the contact.

"Not this time bitch," said Three as she turned, she saw how Marion reappear behind her. Three used her claw like gloves to attack Marion, who gave a small whine of pain. Three grabbed Marion and threw her against the wall. As the Big Sister was threw blood came from the wound, Three laughed, making the room filled with a metallic and sadistic laugh.

The Big Sister hissed at the elite Big Sister and ran towards her. Marion jumped and threw several fireballs at the other Big Sister, who gave a cartwheel to evade them. Three shrieked and lifted several objects and threw them at Marion. Marion took the chance to run in between them and straight at Three. Three smiled in a sadistic way under her helmet, she also ran into the other Sister. The Big Sister disappeared again in a white cloud of smoke a meter away from the elite Big Sister.

"Stupid fool, you think that will work again?" sneered Three, she turned but didn't see the Big Sister.

Marion reappeared in front of her, Three turned again and saw the other Big Sister just a few inches away. Three opened her eyes slightly in surprise, then she screamed in pain. Her left arm had being impaled with Marion's extraction needle. The elite Big Sister gave a back flip, feeling how her left arm became useless, at least for several minutes. She screeched and threw herself against Marion. As Three ran into the other Sister, she concentrated fire in her long claw like nails, Marion also ran toward her. A crash was heard, Three was pushing her nails into Marion's extraction needle, then she looked at the other sister, who was laughing softly. A soft blue light was starting to form in Marion's right hand. As it was about to make contact both Sisters were pushed into opposites ways. Three gave again a midair jump and landed gracefully on the floor, while the Big Sister hit the wall. The two teenagers looked at each other. A dark Prussian blue cloud appeared in the middle of the room.

"You shouldn't be fighting among yourselves," said Two in a cold tone of voice. "I wouldn't expect this from you, you're an elite Big Sister, Judith, you shouldn't be fighting among our kin."

"Our kin?" said Three with sarcasm in her voice, "She is barely a Big Sister, how can you call her our kin? I mean she is just…"

"Silence!" said Two in an imposing tone. "Be careful what you say, I don't care what you think of them, they are still protectors and carry well their labor. That is all that matters. Why haven't you gone to Pauper's Drop? You should be already there."

Three didn't reply anything and simply walked toward the closest airlock and looked straight at Marion, "You got lucky common," she said and laughed in the metallic and lifeless tone that the Big Sister helmet emitted, and walked away.

"Thanks," said the Big Sister softly.

"You have nothing to thank me for, I just came here because Dr. Lamb was getting impatient and sent me to look for you, that's all. Don't' believe that I actually care about you." Marion didn't say anything else, but Two was glad that she had get there on time and the Three hadn't really hurt her. "Come on the doctor is waiting for you."

The little girl had her eyes full of tears, and had her arms folded. She was angry beyond anything, the Big Sister tried to hug her but the Little Sister pushed her apart. "YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE GOING AWAY AGAIN!" cried out the girl.

The Big Sister didn't know what to say to the little one, "Please understand, I… I didn't have an option, you think that I want to go away and leave you? Apart the Family needs me, just as they need you…" she said trying to calm down the little girl.

"I don't believe you! My other Sisters said that you are just going to leave me, and it is true! Only Big Sister Eleanor care about us, you don't care about me… I don't want to see you again, I want Big Sister Eleanor, I hate you!" said Chantal.

Marion remained motionless for a few seconds, she knew that little girl was mad, but… could she be telling the truth. No she did care about her, she sighed and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. Though she had to admit it, she didn't like that the Little Sisters preferred Eleanor over all the others Big Sisters. Yet she had to returned to the surface and bring back more girls, she looked up to the ceiling. She will bring more girls so she wouldn't have to go each few weeks. She wanted to end with this for once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank so far all the persons who had been kind enough to read this fic, but specially to those 12 persons that had fav it, I really appreciate that and the review! **

**also thanks to my beta reader! **

**so enjoy chapter 10! **

**disclaimer: I don't own BioShock... **

* * *

Marion had finally reached Puerto Rico by almost the ended of June. She had never felt so much heat in her whole life before, not even when she had gone gathering in Hephaestus, that was the warmest place in all of Rapture. The teenager walked on the beach, with the clothes that Dr. Lamb had given her the first time, though she really wanted to make the skirt shorter, she had her hair tied up in a messy ponytail, she looked around, there was so much sun in that place. She kept walking until she heard a couple of laughs, she turned around and saw a family with two children; one was a boy and the other a little girl around the age of five. Marion smiled to herself, she had found her first little girl.

The night was far more pleasant to walk than the day. She put on her Big Sister suit around one in the morning, she made her way in silence, jumping from building to building evading any place that could be far too crowed. She reached the small house in which the family had been staying. They leaved all the windows opened, something that made Marion's job quite easier. She got inside and quickly picked up the girl and disappeared in a white cloud of smoke.

The little girl had finally fell asleep after what seem to be several hours of crying. Marion had tried to comfort her several times but the girl had pushed her away several times and even tried to bite her. Marion gave a sigh, she just wished that she would either be in Rapture with Chantal and Clare or maybe just in another place, away from all this. She needed more girls, she pressed her hands against her face, she would be heading to the coastline of the country that was not far from where she was. She got up and checked again the route that Dr. Lamb had given her. Lamb had marked several places, Marion would be heading upwards from Puerto Rico to what seem to be a place called Daytona Beach, then to Savannah, then to Myrtle Beach and last to Wilmington. All these towns were in the United States of America. At most she could take two girls from each town, or the submarine wouldn't be able to hold more girls.

Quickly and stealthy, that's how she had become, she took the girl and disappear in less than five minutes. Marion had decided that she would be taking one girl of the south part of the cities and the other of the north. She didn't spend too much time in a single city, that would had been dangerous, and more since Dr. Lamb had told her that this places would be far more crowded. They were indeed more crowded, yet Marion had managed to pass unnoticed, and so the sub, or at least was what she thought.

As she reached her last destination the girls had become more and more uneasy. Marion couldn't just calm them down all together, though the tricks that she did with Incinerate work to calm them down, she couldn't comfort them when they cried out for their parents. She wondered as she made her way to the last girl home if she was really doing the right thing. She didn't want to hurt those girls. Yet she needed to do what Dr. Lamb said, or didn't she? She stopped in one of the houses ceilings and sat down, what would happen if she didn't get this last little girl. She guessed that nothing, but Dr. Lamb would get angry and would send her again, for more girls. She wished that she wasn't there, that she would simply be in Rapture, being a simple Big Sister… No, she needed to remember who she was and what she was, she was a Big Sister, one of the gatekeepers of Rapture, she had been appointed by Dr. Lamb to make this task and she wasn't going to fail. She rose again and went into the house of family Jelenski.

Marion was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling of the submarine, just two more days and they would be reaching Rapture. She closed her eyes trying to sleep, but then she heard a soft noise coming from the door. She turned and faced a little girl. The girl was holding a stuffed animal, a cat to be precise. Marion slowly sat down on her bed, staring at the little girl. She smiled softly at her and pat the side of her bed. The little girl walked toward the teenager and sat beside her.

"Is this place, were you are taking us; a good place?" asked the little girl.

Marion passed her hand through the girls hair, "Well it is home so it isn't that bad…" she said softly.

"I miss my old home, where I used to live mommy and daddy…" said the little girl softly.

"What…? What do you mean, wasn't that your home?" asked in confusion this Marion.

The little girl shook her head and then looked at the teenager, "Those were my uncles, but I want to see again mommy and daddy. They became angels; I wish I could see them again…" she said and sobbed softly.

Marion set her hands on the little girl that was crying softly and hugged her. "Shhh, everything is going to be alright, you will see that in this place, you will be taken care of, now let's sleep a bit…"

The little girl was sleeping next to her but Marion was still awake, she couldn't sleep at all. She wondered if the girls would be better, she knew that they were supposed to be with loving parents but sooner or later they will leave them. Like her parents did, or at least was what she remembered. But actually she had been having these strange flashbacks were, who she believed to be her parents, didn't want her to become a Little Sister. But then why had she been taken to the Little Sisters Orphanage? She decided to give it no more thought; she could only trust someone with her life and that person was Mr. Bubbles, he had been with her since she had gone gathering for the first time, though there was also Mr. B., who she also loved very much, yet she preferred Mr. Bubbles. She smiled silently they will take care of these girls, she shouldn't worry about that anymore.

When they arrived to Rapture Dr. Grimes was waiting for them along One, Two and Four, who took the little girls.

"Dr. Lamb is waiting for you… numberless," said coolly One as she grabbed one of the little girls and walked away.

Marion watched how the party left and cursed One under her breath, she better make her way toward Lamb's office. She knew that the woman had little to no patience; she wondered why could that be? The Big Sister entered the office of the psychiatrist and looked around, she found the woman sitting on her chair and looking up some papers. When the elder woman noticed the teenager she raised her face form the papers she was reading.

"Good evening Big Sister, please take a seat," she said offering a chair.

That was by far something really strange, usually Sofia Lamb never offered a chair. Marion just had a bad feeling about that, why could Dr. Lamb be offering a chair to her. She did as she was told and sat down on the chair, looking straight at the woman in front of her.

"Now Big Sister, I have seen you have managed to bring quite a fair number of little girls, but…" said Sofia Lamb making a paused, Marion knew in that moment that probably from Lamb's point of view she had failed to the Family. "Well don't get me wrong child, but you haven't brought enough, I think that you should have returned at least two more times and bring more girls. You will be departing as soon as I finished your next route, now you my go…"

Marion raised from the chair and started walking away, when she heard "Big Sister, has anyone noticed you?"

Marion stopped quickly death and turned to face the woman, "No Dr. Lamb…" she said, or at least was what she thought.

The Big Sister made her way toward the Infantry area held in Persephone, she did want to see some of the girls, to make sure that they were just fine. She walked and looked around she saw some of the girls she knew but mostly there were only those that she had just bring in. She gave a sigh and started walking away.

"So you brought more girls from the surface, eh? Breaking them from their families, their REAL families just to make my mother happy…" said Eleanor voice from behind.

Marion closed her eyes in frustration, she wasn't in the mood to try to argue with Eleanor, she was tired and above all really annoyed. She stared directly at Eleanor, who stood in front of the door blocking her way out.

"Look Miss Lamb, I'm not really in the mood…" she said softly.

"In the mood?" asked ironically Eleanor. "In the mood for what? For trying to convince me that you are doing the right thing? We both know that you are doing something awful and wrong, and yet you just do it because my mother says so, but don't worry. If I were you I wouldn't even bother to come back, for these girls will not remember you like neither the others do…"

Marion opened her eyes in pure hatred toward the girl that was in front of her, she just wished to rip her up, she was so annoyed by each of Eleanor's comments. But she knew that she couldn't do anything to her, Marion simply closed her fits and disappeared in cloud of white smoke leaving Eleanor alone with the new little girls.

"Come here girls, I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry you all are safe here with me," she said softly as she knelt in front of the girls.


	11. Chapter 11

**First of all I just want to say that I'm really sorry for the really long delay, but I had a lot of things going on and couldn't really upload before, **

**also that I don't have a Beta reader anymore, so I guess there probably will be grammar and maybe spelling mistakes, though that last ones I'm not so sure ther will be. **

**So anyway, hope that you enjoy this chapter...**

**Oh and thanks to all those that have been so nice to leave review and fav the story, I really appreciate that! :3**

* * *

Marion was just sitting outside Adonis Luxury Resort just starring at the city or Rapture, she had to admit it, her guarding spot was one of the best view points in all Rapture, other than Point Prometheus she had the whole view of the city. She wondered how much time she would be staying in Rapture, since Dr. Lamb had told her that she would be departure in a very short time. Why couldn't other Big Sister go instead of her? She didn't knew, it wasn't that difficult to get a girl and bring her down, no it wasn't. How much she wished to end up with all that cursed thing of bringing little girls into Rapture, it had started to annoy her. But above all she had started to get annoyed by the girls, they were always crying, sobbing and screaming for their parents. They were so restless and not only that but sometimes they even kicked and bite her, trying to get to their parents. Why couldn't she simply bring less girls, why it had to be groups so large, didn't Dr. Lamb knew how hysteria was contagious, that if a girl started screaming the rest follow her as their leader and started screaming again. That was one of the things that get Marion on her nerve, once she had manage to calmed down the girls then one started screaming and again everyone of them screamed. She was really pissed off by all these, she couldn't seem to connect anymore with these girls and she didn't mind at all anymore. The only thing that she wanted was to rest, that was what she wanted, to closed her eyes and forget about everything. She closed her eyes and then opened them again.

"What do you want?" she asked coolly at the figure that had just scared a few fishes away.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, that's all Marion," said Four from behind.

"Well I'm fine, thanks for asking," said Marion without looking back.

"You're pissed off, and I know that, you can't hide that from me Marion, you were such a terrible liar, always. So what is bothering you?" said Riza again.

Marion raised and faced the elite Big Sister, "Look I'm fine, now would you leave me alone?"

Riza gave a sigh, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what is bothering you, I can wait here all day…" she said calmly.

Marion hissed at the other Big Sister, "Fine, you want to know what is bothering me, I will tell you… why can't you do your bloody work? Why it had to be me the one that had to do it? Why can't you and your so called kin bring the girls to Rapture? You are so called elite Big Sisters and you can't bring little girls back? Because is 'so' difficult, I'm sick of it, I'm sick that it had to be me… I'm sick to hear them screaming and crying for their parents. I'm tired and sick to hear Dr. Lamb telling me that I haven't bring enough girls that I'm failing to the Family. I have been doing my share, I done by far more than any of you had done, and I… I… I just wished that she would say that I had been of some help that I had done well…" Marion started sobbing. "I just… I'm just so tired, and I don't know what to do with them. Those girls are so uneasy, so restless; I just wish that I could calm them down like when I brought the first ones. I could calmed them down and speak to them even play with them…" she sobbed, the light that came from her light hole change into a deep red. "But that bitch…" she closed her fits. "That bitch had told them that I'm the evil one. That I'm a monster, when I'm not one, I'm just doing what her mother is telling me to do. What I'm supposed to do? Go against Dr. Lamb's orders? Doesn't she know that we are doing what her mother orders us to do? Those she thinks we just do what we do for pure pleasure? I just want to be told that I'm doing the right thing… I want to be acknowledge, I just want a bloody number. I don't want to be forgotten, I want to know that I had done my share…"

Riza looked straight at the other Big Sister and couldn't stop herself, "I thought you didn't want a number, that you were happy without it. That you didn't need acknowledgement…"

"How can you tell me that…" the words were filled with poison, Marion could feel how the tears were streaming down her face. "Oh, yeah, I had forgotten, you are an ELITE Big Sister after all, you are so proud and always were so special, different from the rest of us, common, simple Big Sisters. Yet… nor you or the others can bring little girls, and you are still praised, as if you were the one that are actually saving the Family, I don't want that… I just want to be known, I don't need praises I just want someone to tell me that I'm doing the right thing, that I'm not a monster, that I'm not worthless, that I'm not failing… I just want that, to know that someone really needs me…"

Four remained silence, she could see how broken her friend was, she had not indented to hurt her, but seems that she had done it. Marion was right she had done far more than any other Big Sister. "I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean it, I just got upset because of what you said, and well I guess I got a bit carried away… Still sooner or later you will get you number…" Riza started walking forward.

"Sooner or later? Oh yeah I forgot, who cares about a common Big Sister receiving its number, after all she is doing the entire job, isn't she?"

"Excuse me, but it wasn't us the one that appointment you for the task it was Dr. Lamb, so don't tell me that is MY fault that you are having a bad time!"

"… Well maybe it was Dr. Lamb the one that appointment me to do this task, yet any of you could had propose to go with me and make thing easier but no… let's leave all the dirty jobs to the rest of the Big Sisters…"

"You know what. Yeah maybe we didn't want to get along any of you, maybe we are far more important than all of you together! Maybe we are indeed Big Sisters!" screamed furiously Riza. She just felt how an enormous quantity of ADAM was forming in Marion's body, but above all she just realized what she had said. "I'm sorry Marion, I… I didn't thought clearly, I… I'm so sorry…" she said and walked forward.

"Don't you dare to get near me!" screamed Marion and with a blast of Telekinesis sent Riza flying through the water, making her hit rock formation. The noise of the metal against the rock scared Marion, making her anger disappeared for a few seconds in which she hesitated to go and help her friend, she saw how the elite Big Sister shook her head, then Marion disappeared. Riza slowly raised and looked at where Marion had been standing.

"You really screw it up, Riza," she told herself. She was supposed to help her friend not to make her feel worst. She knew that Marion most had been really tired to had explode as she did, she usually only explodes when she was really exhausted. Riza gave a sigh and started looking around; she would need a bit more help with Marion. She jumped from the dome in which she was standing and swam toward a diving suit that was filling his gasoline tank in a station not far from where she and Marion had been.

"Mr. Bubbles!" she said. The Big Daddy Bouncer turned and faced the elite Big Sister. "I need you help me with something…"

Marion was crouch on the top of a column murmuring to herself how much she hated the elite Big Sisters. She was extremely angry with Riza, how could she have told her that? But above all she was tired, and angry. She didn't want to do anything regarding the Little Sisters or anything of that… If she managed to survive all that time, why couldn't those girls do the same? She didn't have a Big Sister when she had been with Mr. Bubbles, why did she need to protect them? And if they did need a Big Sister, well the damm elite Big Sisters could do all the bloody work rather than the simple Big Sisters. She didn't want to do anything, just lie down and rest.

"Mr. Bubbles I want to go home…" she said as she started sobbing softly.

She heard a scream and raised her head, it was Little Sister, then a roar came, she turned and stared in the direction that the screamed had come, should she go? No, let them tried their own luck, she told herself and give her back again to the direction. Another scream was heard, Marion raised and jumped into the shadows of Adonis Luxury Resort.


	12. Chapter 12

**So first of all sorry for the delay and second I'm sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistake in the text below, **

**hope you enjoy this new chapter! please R&R that helps a lot! **

**Disclaimer: BioShock belongs to 2k and Irrational games**

* * *

The Little Sister screamed as she hid herself behind her Big Daddy Rosie type. The little girl grabbed strongly the leg of her protector as he shoot to the group of splicers, the Big Daddy barely evaded the huge piece of stone that the Brute splicer had thrown him. He quickly took a proximity mine and threw it; but one of the splicers managed to hit it before it land. The Little Sister looked at her Daddy and then at the splicers, although they seem to be dancing she didn't like them. Then she heard a soft voice and saw how a bride landed softly in between two angels, when had the angels appeared the Little Sister didn't knew. The bride rose slowly and looked at the bad men, she started dancing in between them, she moved in a graceful and elegant way, giving spins and jumps, the Little Sister looked at her with fascination and even moved forward but her Big Daddy didn't let her go too far. As he did seen what was really happening, he didn't want his little one to get hurt.

The Big Sister had shriek from above the fight and had jumped into the middle of it. The splicers that had seen closer the Big Sister didn't live longer as she landed in between of them she used her extraction needle and her harpoon to impaled them, as she rose she pulled her needle and harpoon from the death bodies of the splicers.

The Brute splicer, saw how the Big Sister target him next, but didn't knew more, for a proximity mine, the last that the Big Daddy had thrown did hit him and he blew up. The Big Sister move softly the head but still she got painted with the blood of the Brute, she ran directly at the other two splicers that remain. She manage to evaded the attacks of the splices by jumping, then she gave ram a splicer and press her hand against the body of the splicer releasing an Electro Bolt directly in her skin, the female splicer shook and fell into her knees. The remaining splicer tried to ran away when he saw how his friend had just got fried up, a bit of smoke was coming from the body. The Big Sister ran quickly to the splicer and ramed him against a column.

"Please don't…" begged the splicer, tears were streaming down his eyes. The Big Sister hissed with anger at the splicer. How many times had she heard any of her Sisters begged for mercy, asked not to get killed, plead for their life and in each the result was always the same, they fall into the darkness. Anger and loath toward the splicer filled even more the Big Sister. She pushed her needle throw the splicer in a slow and painful way, not hitting any of his vital organs, letting him alive enough time for her to enjoy his death. Once the splicer was death she pulled the needle out and let down the body. She gave half turned and started walking away, she passed the Big Daddy and ignored the Little Sister, the light of her light hole was still bright red.

The Little Sister saw how the bride started walking away and ran after her. She grabbed the bride leg, it was in that moment that the Big Sister turned and faced the little girl. The little girl gazed at her in excitement, it wasn't a bride it was, "Big Sister!" she squeaked and hugged stronger the teenager. "You dance so beautiful! Thanks for taking care of those bad men! Mr. B couldn't do it, but you were here thanks you!" she said and looked at her with excitement.

Marion gave a sigh, she couldn't be mad with those girls, they were after all her little sisters. A growl came from behind the girls, both turned and looked at the Big Daddy. The Little Sister giggled a little, "Mr. B is getting a little jealous, I have to go Big Sister," she said. Marion messed the hair of the little one, and let her go. She watched how the both of them walked away, she simply jumped again into the shadows of her domain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was looking through the window of the small submarine that was heading toward the United State of America, again. How calm and beautiful was the sea, she would be there in a couple of days or even hours. She sighed and kept staring at the window; it was night when she arrived at Wlilliamsburg, Virginia. She got out of the submarine and started running through the ceilings of the buildings. She sat down once she had reached the tallest building, and started contemplating the city below, it didn't seem to have a very exciting nocturne life. It seemed so peaceful and quite. It would be easy to take a girl from there.

As she walked through the city during the day, it didn't change much it wasn't a really busy city, though was far more crowded than most of the towns she had been in Europe. Marion had pulled the sleeves of her shirt up and pulled up her hair too, it was quite hot not to mention the humidity that there was in the city. She wondered if it had to do something with the fact that they were near the sea and it was summer. Although to tell the truth she really didn't knew what summer, winter, fall or spring really were but she had read about them in books; since in Rapture there weren't any season. Yet she was wondered by them, though she was starting to dislike this one.

She sat down on a bench in one of the parks that the city had. She started looking around for any girl that could be useful. There were some little girls playing not far from where she was. She wondered where any of them could live. Marion was so focus on looking at the girls that she hadn't notice that someone had already sat down next to her.

"Hi, I have never seen you around here before, are you new?" asked a voice of a male.

Marion instinctively opened her eyes and pulled back her right arm, closed her fist and raised it, ready to strike the teenager that was next to her, she turned swiftly and stared at the boy. The teenager looked at her with surprised for the postured she had, her right hand at the level of her face and she had a serious look on her face. Marion realized that she was freaking out the boy so she quickly pulled her hand back just brushing her hair with it, to try to make an excused to have it at that level. She laughed softly.

"Oh sorry about that…" she said again laughing a little. "Is that I'm new, I don't have any friends, and I get a bit nervous around people I don't know…" she said and smiled. From where the hell had all that come from? She wondered.

"Oh cool don't worry…" he said smiling back. She was happy that this boy was fool enough to by that huge lie, but she didn't care. "So, where do you live?" he asked.

"Ah… where do I live?" repeated Marion.

"Yes, where do you live," he said again smiling.

"Ahm… I… I lived in the other side of the city," she said, good thinking, she told herself.

"And what are you doing here then?"

"I decided to give a walk through the city…" she said, she was starting to get annoyed, and what did he care about. She eyed him and then looked at the little girls; two of them were already leaving. Marion rose from the bench.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to go," she said angrily, "Thanks for the chat…" she added coolly. The boy just saw how Marion left the park; he sighed and concluded that he would never be able to understand girls.

Marion was crouch in one of the buildings of the city. She was still annoyed because of that guy, why would they act like that? They were so stupid; didn't he notice that she was busy when he first arrived? Or that she simply didn't want to talk to him…? But then she realized that people on the surface did act differently than those in Rapture. For one, no teenager had ever got near her in Rapture, they were really freaked out by them, the Big Sister is always watching. She wondered if that had something to do with it, all those messages that Dr. Lamb had. Yet she knew that some splicers had tried to have a friendship not only with them but with the Big Daddies. Yet they always failed. Now that she thought about it, she should had speak more to that boy, maybe he would had turned up to be nice and even like her. She blushed slightly and then shook her head. What was she thinking? She was Rapture's gatekeeper not a foolish teenager that wished to spend time with boys and waist time. No, she was a protector, and she was supposed to act like one. She rose and put on her helmet and jumped into the city.


	13. Chapter 13

From Williamsburg she moved to Fredericksburg were she took another girl. The two girls weren't really being a problem, she seem to had convinced them that they were indeed sea princess and that they were going to return to their original home. She moved with them to Atlantic City, from where she kidnapped another girl. Marion reached the city of New York at midday, she went out and started sight viewing. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was like being in Rapture but without the water. One could walk among the buildings but what Marion really wanted to do was climb the buildings. She could imagine herself climbing them, jumping from one to another enjoying the sight of the whole city.

She was sure of one thing, she would had enjoyed living in that city. She wondered if her parents would have lived in there if they hadn't gone to Rapture, yet she would never know. She scouted the city and found a school from the other side of the street she saw several little girls and decided to followed one, luckily for her the girl lived near the Hudson River. She saw where the apartment was, she would have to move the Bathysphere to be closer to the girl's house, Marion didn't want to be running with her through the entire city. It was as big as Rapture and although she could easily run through it, she didn't wanted to call any attention. Marion sighed, she would had to move it in the night.

She took the girl on August 12, well technically speaking it was already the thirteen since it was one in the morning when Marion disappeared with the girl in arms. She appeared not far from the apartment then she ran as fast as she could to the port where she had left the Bathysphere. She again disappeared in a white cloud of smoke and appeared inside of the bathysphere. She took the girl to the room where the others were sleeping and leave her there. Tomorrow in the morning she would have to make her believe that she was a princess. Marion remained awaken most of the night thinking how should she convince the new little girl that she was a princess.

"Awake up! Awake up! There is a new girl in here! And she screaming and crying…" said one of the girls.

"I'm hungry, I want something for breakfast!" said another girl.

Marion blinked several times until her eyes adjusted to the light; she turned and saw the two girls looking straight at her. "What…?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes and got up.

Indeed one of them, the last one that she had brought into the bathysphere, was crying. Marion sighed and knelt next to her.

"Are you alright princess?" she asked in a caring way.

"I want my mommy…." The little girl said while sobbing. "I want my MOMMY!" she began to raise her voice. Marion looked around quickly and looked at the other girls, they were starting to get nervous, what would mean that they could burst into cries any time soon, she need to act quickly to stop the others for crying.

"Look princess, I need you to listen to me really careful," the little girl stared at her with hater in her eyes, "Your mommy is going to reach us in your new home very soon…"

"I… I want my…"

"Princess doesn't cry, they don't look pretty when they are crying…"

"But I'm not a princess…" the little girl sobed.

Marion laugh, "You are indeed a princess, and I'm here to take you to your kingdom," the little girl looked at her with curiosity. Marion knew that she would need to play well her cards or it could mean other really tedious voyage. "Those persons that you thought were your parents, they weren't, they were an evil witch and wizard the kidnapped you…"

The little girl pushed her away and began to cry again for her mommy. Then all the others follow, Marion gave a growl of frustration, quickly went to her room change herself, make a breakfast for the girls and disappeared from the bathysphere. She was sure of one thing, she couldn't take another trip like the last one, with all the girls screaming and crying, no, her sanity wouldn't allow her to stay there.

Marion was sitting on a bench of a park that seems that a lot of people used, she wondered if it was of the size of Arcadia or even bigger. She had both of her hands behind her head and was wondering how many more girls she would need. She had four onboard at least she would need three more, she sighed. She concluded that she wasn't made for that job, but it seems that Dr. Lamb thought differently. One of the good things was that she wouldn't have to continue with the princess stuff, she could just leave them there, and enjoy the city herself.

The days were starting to pass quickly and she had just take two more girls, six in total, just one girl of the last two that she brought aboard seem happy to be there. Marion had been curios of why the girl didn't cry like the others and was actually glad to be there instead that with her mommy, but decided to give not any thought, not that she didn't care, but… She didn't want to bond with any of those girls, Marion could still remembered the angry words of Chantal, telling her that she had lied and that she hate her. No, she didn't want to feel like that again, she would endure the loneliness. She was just a protector, not a real big sister. She simply curled up in her bed. She cleaned quickly the tears that had rolled down her cheek. She sighed.

"A protector" she whispered to herself, "a guardian,… no bonds, nor anything else… just a gatekeeper… just that…" she stared at the ceiling of the submarine. Repeating to herself that sentence over and over again, until she fall asleep.

Marion was simply walking throw the city of New York, she was sure of one thing she will really miss that city, it had everything that anyone would actually need. She simply was enjoying the last time she would be there, since that night she would be moving to Rhode Island and then to Massachusetts to finished taking girls for Dr. Lamb and the Family, a strange sensation came from that thought but decided to give it no thought.

Marion was simply standing in a corner waiting for the cars to stop when she stared at a newspaper stand and one of the lead that a newspaper had called her attention. She opened slightly the eyes in surprise and fear. She read quickly the headline of the news and ran quickly her eyes through the article, she started walking away when she heard someone calling from behind.

"Hey young lady! You just can't take the newspaper like! You have to pay for it!" said the man of the stand. Marion came out of her daydream and stared at the man.

Pay for it? She wondered, couldn't she simply take it and leave? Then she suddenly remembered that she wasn't in Rapture. She quickly search in her pockets for a bit of money and handed it to the man, who, received it in a grumpy way.

She couldn't take her eyes off that article, she read it a hundred times, and still couldn't really understand it. How this could have happened? She wondered, she had been extremely careful to make sure no one saw her. But yet the article… it spoke about the recent kidnappings of the girls and the sights of the red lights in several cities. God, if Dr. Lamb would know about this, she would be in serious problems. Marion simply bit her lip.

"What I'm going to do… if Dr. Lamb finds out…" she simply whispered to herself. She re-read the article again and sighed and closed her eyes in frustration. This was so wrong.

She looked for the last time at the article.

"You shouldn't be worry about that dear," said an old woman that had sat down next to her. Marion eyed her quickly and looked at her with surprise.

"What?"

"Well dear, although most of us are worry about this, a young lady like you shouldn't get worry, unless you have a little sister. But do you have one dear?" she asked. Marion blinked several times and shook her head.

"Well then, you shouldn't worry about this, let the police handle it, because after all what do a young fine lady like you have to do with this kind of horrible events…" she said and stared feeding some of pigeons.

Marion couldn't stop herself but smile in an evilly way, "Yes you are right ma'am. What would someone like me have to do with those kidnappings…"she rose from the bench and walked away smiling in a cruel way, because after all no one would ever suspected about someone like her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where is Dr. Alexander?" asked Marion.

"That's none of your business numberless…" replied One.

"He is with Dr. Lamb working on a project…" said quietly Two. "Here this is your new route, you are to part in as soon as the doctor tells you…"

Marion was again left alone in the harbor were she dock all the times. Ten girls and she still need to return to the surface. How many more would Dr. Lamb want? She decided to walk her way to where the girls were being held. She wasn't really sure if she should go in or not, it had been almost a month since the last time she went in there. Would Chantal be mad at her? Marion hesitated but finished entering the area, two female splicers were there. The Big Sister opened her eyes in surprised and anger she hissed at them. The two splicer saw the Big Sister and started shaking, the red light that came from her lighthole make all the room seem bloody. They both saw how the teenager jumped onto the beam and then to where they were. They both covered their faces and scream but none of them felt the needle or the harpoon of the protector. As a voice they knew well had screamed from the entrance.

"What the hell you think you are doing to MY nurse?" screamed Dr. Grimes. "You bloody sister get the hell out of here!" Marion had stared that the man. She looked at him and then at the splicer. "Don't make me say it again…" he said with venom.

Marion simply hissed and disappeared. What the hell had been that, splicer in the room where the girls were being kept? She was just passing through main lobby when she heard someone entering it, she simply turned and saw Eleanor, with a Little Sister.

"Look Eleanor! It's a princess!"Said the Little Sister while pointing to Marion, both teenagers stared at each other.

The silence was finally broke by Eleanor, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be making your rounds collecting ADAM for mother experiment?" Marion shook her head. "No…? What do you mean by that? Oh… Then it only means one thing," said Eleanor in a cold tone. "It means that you are the one that is keeping this twisted and repulsive place alive by bringing in more innocents girls. Doing whatever my mother says… I still can't understand why you and the rest of the Big Sisters keep doing whatever my mother says…"

Marion simply looked at another direction and started walking away, she didn't want to discuss. No she didn't, she felt so tired.

"Yeah, go ahead, give me your back, like you have gave it to all this girls… that's for the only good thing that you are good for…" said Eleanor from behind.

Marion stopped but then kept walking.

If she could describe that feeling that she had been having since the last time she had return it would be define in a single phrase, out of place. She didn't belong anymore to Rapture, or at least was what she felt. She felt that the whole city had change in ways she didn't understood, not to mention that the rest of her sisters didn't treat her the same, when she had face an Elite Big Sister, only being One, Two or Three, she felt even more out of place since they make her felt like she was a castaway, an outsider. She wondered where Riza and Takako could be. She hadn't been able to see them in the two weeks that's she had been in Rapture. She gave a sighed and hugged her legs. She looked at the city from the edge of the cliff in which where her guarding place. Marion thought that she could simply go and search for Riza and Takako, it couldn't take that long to find any of them, at least she could try while she was still in the city. Since she didn't knew when Dr. Lamb would be sending her again, although Two had told her that she would be departing really soon she hadn't receive any notification from Dr. Lamb. Marion rise and saw how several fishes swam by her in a scare way, she gave half turn and saw a Big Sister standing no more than 5 meters away. She study the newcomer, she was an Elite Big Sister, her suit similar to those of her position yet different, she had a small crossbow attach to her harpoon, therefore she must be number Seven. Marion stared at her.

"Ahmmm…" said the Big Sister. "This is a bit awkward you know, I mean, don't take it wrong, but how I'm suppose to call you? I mean you don't have a number and you are just know as the Big Sister, and I find a bit unrespectful to call you numberless… So how should I call you?"

"What about by my name…" said Marion. "What is yours?"

"Oh, mine? Mine is Mary and yours?"

"Marion"

"Did you knew that Marion is a sort of way of calling Mary in… which language it was?"

"French…" said Marion quietly.

"Oh yea, French, anyway the doctor wants to speak to you… so see ya, Marion" she said as she prepared to swim away.

Marion looked at the other Big Sister, she knew that she had been on the surface too, so maybe, she knew how she felt.

"Hey wait!" Marion said, "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well, when you return from the surface, did you feel out of place or something?"

"You have no idea, being up on the surface, in Spain, even though I couldn't really understand everything that those hot guys said, was amazing. It had been the best thing ever, I mean I'm pretty sure you know what I mean, don't you?" she said looking straight at Marion. "It was so… I really don't know but… I would go up and hang around those guys I met, but anyway, yeah, I kind of felt out of place once I return, mainly because here there aren't any hot guys, but what can we do right? Well at least you can do something when you return to the surface and have so fun…if you know what I mean" she giggled a little. "So do me a favor once you return to the surface please enjoy the company of fine and sexy young man, I'm sure you have and probably will do…" she said as she pat Marion's right shoulder, then she swam away.

Marion looked at the Big Sister that was swimming away, and wonder what she had meant. If she had understood, Seven had meant that she, Mary, have spend all her time on the surface with young men instead of searching of little girls. That was odd from Marion's point of view, especially since she was an Elite Big Sister and had been commission with bringing more girls, thought this would explain why doctor Lamb didn't send her again to the surface.

She could still hear doctor's Lamb words in her ears, telling her that her work haven't been outstanding, good, decent or even fine. It had just been acceptable. How can that woman say that? She didn't understand, she had done what all the other Big Sisters had failed to do, and yet the woman wasn't pleased, though a part of her hadn't been to surprise to hear that the doctor wasn't really happy with that. Marion closed her eyes and recalled the rest of the conversation.

"Doctor I have something to ask" she said quietly trying not to sound angry or anything else.

"What is it Big Sister?"

Marion took a deep breath and then said, "When would you be giving me my number?"

Lamb looked at the teenager, then she remembered that she didn't have a number, she had been all this time, The Big Sister nothing else, nothing more.

"Well Big Sister, I really don't know. I mean, you can be good with stealth and be agile, but I really don't know how strong you are, therefore I can't give you a number. If you want one, you should gain it like every other Sister. But right now you shouldn't bother me with those things Big Sister, you have far more important things to do." Said Lamb and gave her back to Marion. "You may go" she said as she moved her hand.

Marion opened her eyes, she had been angry beyond anything when she had heard it, and she still was. Yet she needed to calm down, since she was approaching the U.S coast and would reach her destination soon enough. The last trip to the United States, then she would move to Canada and she need to concentrated rather than to think in Dr. Lamb. Yet Marion had to admit it to herself she was getting mad at that woman.


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope that so far you have been enjoying the story, and this time I want to ask for a whole review of the story instead of the typical review of the chapter, I would like to know what you think so far of it, so with that said. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer I don't own BioShock**

* * *

Those feelings of being watch, followed and being hunt down, had been something that Marion hadn't felt in a long time. She only had those feelings when she had been recollecting from the Angels with Mr. Bubbles or Mr. B. and never did it end well. Usually bad men would show up, with their melting faces, trying to hurt her and her beloved guardian. She remembered one time in which Mr. B. had gone to sleep, she had manage to ran away from those mean men following her close behind, the good thing had been that she had found Mr. Bubbles and he had fed them off, but the sensation of being follow and almost trapped down had been something she never like. Marion didn't knew why all of the sudden she had that anxiety that she hadn't felt in years, why she felt observed and hunt down, as if someone was trying to catch her. She didn't understand why while she stood in the city of Saint John, New Brunswick, Canada that feeling had overcome her. She didn't have it when she had gone to Cape Cod, Portland or Yarmouth; it had started after she had found her next little girl.

Marion tried to stay calm as she walked back to the ports, she looked around making sure no one was following her, but being there in the open make her feel uneasy. She looked around at the port and the men that where there, nothing out of the common, it looked as any other port that she had been. The docks had different lengths, some made of wood, other made of concrete mostly the difference of the docks depends on what type of boat would be there. Some docks had warehouse just a few meters away, most of them having a strong smell of fish, others seem to keep other kind of merchandise that didn't smell. Marion kept watching everything, trying to learn every single detail that each of the dock and warehouse had. As she kept walking the warehouses start falling behind and less industrial ports start appearing. She passed a market of fresh fish, although some of the stores were still open she bet that most of the fishes there display weren't that fresh since she had seen in her journey that the fresh fishes were sold out in the morning not in the middle of the day. She kept walking and finally reached the end of port, where a large boat with several decks was stride; several people were descending from it. Marion stared at several families some with small children but soon she turned her back to them and stared at the sea. As she looked at the deep blue sea that sensation of being watch overcame her so she quickly turned around giving her back to the sea and staring at the city. She pressed her back against the railing and grabbed it strongly as she stared back at the city and her invisible hunter.

The night fall quickly and with it the anxiety of Marion. Before going out she make sure that the girls that she already had were fast asleep, once all of them were sleep she finished putting on her suit and disappear in a cloud of white smoke. She reappeared outside the bathysphere, surrounded by water. She propelled herself and swam enough to reach a wood made dock. She grabbed it and started pulling herself up. As she emerged from the water only the sound of the drops was heard. Marion remained motionless for several minutes awaiting any other sound, but she couldn't hear anything just as the only light that could be seen was the light that emerged from her lighthole that was bright red. She jumped over and landed with a thud on the dock, the only noise that could be heard was the sound of her heavy boots against the wood of the dock. She rose slowly and looked around; nothing. She smiled silently and began to run through the docks.

Marion ran quickly and the most silently that any Big Sister could, as she run she turn slightly her head and was when she saw it. A white bright light that lasted just a few seconds, she skidded to her left trying to stop all of a sudden. It was in that moment that she saw the man that was behind the camera, he must had been in his early forties, not more, he wear a long coat and a suit, as she stopped he tried to take another shot of her, but Marion jumped to warehouse roof and then quickly into another, the man ran to where she had been standing and tried to search for her but didn't find her. Marion watched the man from his back and hissed silently. The man started looking around and she walked backwards, letting the shadows of the other warehouse in which roof she was standing cover her. Then she remember that the light of her lighthole could give away her position so she simply move her helmet, letting the sound of the air pressure to be heard, the man turned around but didn't saw her. He kept walking around the harbor for the rest of the night but then he seems to realize that he wasn't going to catch another glimpse of Marion he started walking his way to his place. Marion followed him from the ceilings not letting him know that now he was the prey instead of her. He reached a hotel, Marion memorize the name and the location then she saw in which room the light was turn on. She memorized which room it was and returned to the docks. Now that man would know what was to be hunted down by a real predator.

Marion had left the bathysphere after giving breakfast to the girls, most of them by the time she finished changing her cloth were already drawing in some paper. Marion simply disappeared in the white cloud of smoke and reappeared in the docks, behind some crates. She quickly made her way to the hotel to which she had followed the man last night. The hotel had a sight big enough to be seen several meters away. She lay against a wall of a small café that was across the main entrance of the hotel. She could had simply gone inside the café and order something, but decided that if the man came out it would be more troublesome for her than if she waited for him outside the café. Marion waited around half hour before the man came out of the hotel. He was wearing a simple pant suit and walked in a hurry among the people that were in his side of the street. Marion quickly cross the street and started following the man, making sure that she kept a safe distance and that he wouldn't spot her. Man quickly arrived to the docks and started asking the sailors and the men that worked there if they haven't seen something strange lately. Marion watched him from a distance, seeing how he moved his arms in what she guessed was her descriptions, most of the men shook the head almost immediately and once the man had walked away looked at each other and make sights that he was crazy. The man walked around several times the area in which he had seen Marion last night. She supposed that he was looking for some clues or something. In the afternoon he returned to the hotel, something inside Marion told her that he would be going out again, but she wasn't going to be on the docks by the time he would be there.

Marion had quickly make her way toward the hotel, as soon as the night had fall on Brunswick she had put on her Big Sister suit and had swam outside the bathysphere. She had reached the building that was across the street of the hotel in almost no time. She wasn't on top to the café but a building make entirely of red brick, which she guess had several people living inside. Marion was staring directly at the door of the hotel. Finally at what seem to be after midnight the glass door open the man went out. She followed him with the eyes until he disappear after giving a turn to the right, heading to the docks. She smiled evilly, knowing that he wouldn't be able to find anything that night there. She jumped into the next building and so until she was next to the hotel, she counted the rooms and disappeared in the cloud of smoke. She appeared inside a room. She looked around; she hoped that she was in the correct one. The room somehow reminds her of those that were in Adonis Luxury Resort. It was big, with one bed in the middle, in front of it there was a counter and above it was a rectangular mirror, the carpet seem soft under the heavy weight of the boots, just next to the window there was a desk with some papers on it and a small divan in which was the suitcase. She quickly crossed the room and opened the suitcase, something in there most told her of the identity of this man.

She looked at the cloth but didn't found anything important there. She turned around and saw some documents on the night table. Marion walked toward them, one was a passport, she knew them, she had seem several of those in Rapture, they usually content information regarding someone, she smiled to herself, and then she saw a ticket, she looked at the last one with curiosity, since she had never seen one, she open it. It had a name of what she assume was a company, the place from which it departure and where it landed this so called 'flight'. The time and day were also there, Marion quickly turned around and found a piece of paper and pen, she wrote down the place where the man was going, and the day. She opened the passport and saw the photo of the man, now she knew that it was indeed the same man. She copied down his name, out of that the passport didn't say where he lives. Marion looked at the paper in the desk and found a letter, address to the man, she quickly copied the direction of the address. She looked around and wondered if she could do anything else. Then the bathroom door caught her attention, she moved quickly and entered it. She turned on the light and saw several hygiene products there, there was a lotion and a shampoo, more than she needed, and she quickly took the shampoo and opened it she put in her needle and turned one of the valves and started releasing ADAM inside the bottle. She took it out and shook the content, making sure that the ADAM had mix with the shampoo. Then she took the lotion and did the same. Now she was sure that she would find him, although the smell of ADAM wouldn't be strong, it would at least let her know if the man would be in the city of New York or some area close by once he left Brunswick, since he would be the only one with that smell it would be easy to find him. Marion turn off the light and looked around the room, it seem just like when she entered it. She disappeared in a cloud of white smoke and quickly made her way to the docks with the information she had gathered, she saw the man and the man saw her, he tried again to take some picture but she was even faster and quickly disappear in the depth of the ocean.

Marion was just staring at the man on the other side of the street that was inside a photo studio, probably trying to get the pictures he had taken of her. Once he had taken them, she crossed the street, she wanted to see them, had he have really taken a good shot, she wonder. She walked ahead of him, but he didn't saw when she turned around and on purpose collide with him, all the photos fell to the ground, she quickly bend down and started picking them up. The man remained motionless and then bent down too.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking, when I bump into you sir," said Marion.

"Oh, no, no, no, dear it wasn't you it was me the one that haven't been looking, I was just being too careless" he said as he picked some of the photos.

Marion stared for a few seconds at her photos, if she could actually called them 'hers' since it was just a blurry picture of a red spot, nothing clear was in them. She handed the photos. "I'm sorry" she said again.

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have cross into your path, it was my fault" he said as both of them rose. He smiled at her and walked away.

Marion looked at him and smiled evilly once he had his back toward her. 'Yes, Mr. Meltzer, you shouldn't have cross into my path, since I will make sure you will regret crossing the path of a Big Sister.' Marion thought and then kept walking smiling to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

**First of all I'm sorry that I didn't upload this early, but now, I have written a couple of chapters and will be adding them soon enough, with that said, enjoy! and please review! :3**

* * *

The sweet smell of the ADAM was getting weaker by the day, but she had been able to find a house where the smell was stronger. She guessed that that was the house where the man lived, but it seem empty, no one was there. She sighed and turned around in disappointment, she thought that after finding the house she would had find the man. It took her about three days to find it, and now it turn out to be empty. Yet the sense of ADAM was also in another direction, one that she thought to be more recent.

As Marion followed the smell of the ADAM she was thinking how she would torture the man, maybe making him becoming paranoid, or maybe making him not wanting to leave his house ever again. Either ways she was going to enter his house at night and make sure he will never forget that night. She smiled evilly to herself, already enjoying her revenge, since no one hunt down a Big Sister. She found herself in front of a small fair. She looked around and easy spotted the man that had taken her pictures. Marion looked at him for several minutes and approached slowly. It was then that she saw the whole picture, a woman, whom she presume was his partner was smiling and saying hello to another person, a little girl that couldn't be older than six years old. Marion looked at her, the little girl waved back to the woman.

"Cindy, honey look at daddy" said the man, as he took a picture of the girl in the pony she was.

Marion looked at the man in a cruel and cold way then at the girl, it was in that moment that she knew that that photograph would be the last one that the man would take of his daughter. She simply started walking back to the bathysphere, since she would need to move it to be closer to the house of the man, but as she walked away, she felt a tear going down her cheek. Marion stopped death and cleaned the tear. She looked at it, why was she crying? She didn't know why.

She had been in the beach for quite a long time. Marion felt how the sea moved around her, the sand moved around her fingers, she raised her head and stared at the night sky. The fireworks had already stopped and the moon was high. Marion had never seen the moon or the stars through the water that was over her make it seem strange yet beautiful. Before she had started taking girls she had never seen the night sky or the sky itself, since in Rapture the sea block it all. She looked back at the cold and dark sea that was in front of her, she rose slowly and then propelled herself until she reached the surface. She grabbed the buoy and looked around, just some houses that were away from her destination had one light on, the rest remain in complete darkness. Marion dive again and swim toward the beach as soon as she could walk on the sand she stood up and started walking toward the house of Mark Meltzer.

A few drop of sea water were dripping from her as she watched the house, she walked carefully toward it. One of the good things of searching the house at day was that she knew that neither do they or the neighbors have dogs. She jumped over the fence and land with a thud. She gave a deep breath and then disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

Marion left the little girl in the room with the others, the girl was crying silently and looking at Marion as she walked away, Cindy followed Marion until the Big Sister reached the cabin of the bathysphere, and Marion set the course to Rapture and then retreat to her room. Cindy then returned to the room and lay down in one of the bed that weren't in use.

Marion took off her helmet and clear up all the tears that were in her face, why was she crying? Why?! She didn't knew, she just wanted to laid down and return to Rapture, to her home, where she wouldn't have to see any family at all.

A soft cry awake her, the little girl brush one of her eyes as she sat down and look around, letting her eyes get adjusted to the darkness in the room. She looked around and saw the window that had a curtain down, still some light that came from the city enter the room. She turned around and saw her baby brother that was sleeping peacefully in the crib, it seem that he hadn't heard a single noise. Maybe she had imagined the sound, but then again she heard them. The girl opened the door and look at the dark and long hallway, she gulped and hold tightly her stuff bunny. The little girl walked with her hand against the wall. She turned and saw a light coming from the living room. She peaked inside, and saw a woman in a couch with both hands in her face crying, she was desolate, also there was a man sitting in the sofa next to her, trying to calm her down. The woman had curly black hair just like the man. The girl approach in a slow and caution way toward the couple. Just as she stood a meter away from them the woman raised her face and saw the little girl. The girl opened her eyes as she saw the woman amber eyes now red. The woman cleaned quickly the tears that were in her face and tried to smile.

"What are you doing up so late, honey?" she asked.

"I… I heard a noise…" answered back the girl. "Why are you crying, mama?"

"I… I…" the woman started saying but she started sobbing.

The girl turned and faced the man, and then the woman. "Why is Uncle Steve here? Where is papa?"

Woman put both of her hands in front of her mouth and tears began to stream down her face, she tried to speak but just some words came out. "Your… daddy… Nate… he…" but she began to cry again.

The girl looked at his in uncle in the eyes, she clutched the stuff animal harder in between her hands and tears began to appear in her eyes.

"Where is my dad?!" she asked in an anxious voice looking from one adult to another, her bright ember eyes trying to find an explanation.

The woman kneeled and hugged her daughter and between tears she simply said. "Your dad is an angel now, darling…"


	17. Chapter 17

Rapture. The outline of the city was in front of her eyes, she had never been more than happy to see it in all the times she had to return to it. She had always preferred the surface, not only because it as intriguing but also she could felt the warm of the sun on her skin contrary to the cold and icy atmosphere that was in Rapture in general. But now she didn't want to return to the surface anymore. All she wanted was to be in place she knew in a place she felt safe. In a place where she wouldn't be labeled as a monster or an evil creature, something so evil that would took little girls away from their families. Marion had read the letter that a woman had written to Mark Meltezer, describing her as a heartless monster, full of evil and cruel intentions, she had begged the man to help her find her missing daughter, tears had been in the letter. Marion had wanted to destroy it, but then she guess that Mark Meltezer would know she had been there, and she didn't want that. It had been bad enough that the surface newspaper had spotted her. She just wanted to go home where she wouldn't be labeled by her actions.

But she knew pretty well that that was a lie. Who was she kidding? Not being labeled in Rapture? She knew that wasn't true. Marion turned her face not watching anymore the incoming city. She had been labeled there far more times that on the surface, for instance all the splicers called her a thin Daddy, those that aren't that crazy, called her metallic bitch and those that were a bit saner, Fucking Big Sister, and she knew that was true. Not to mention that most simply referred at her as monster. Marion shook her head and told herself that there were the Little sisters and Mr. Bubbles and Mr. B. they care about her, and wouldn't labeled her. 'Have you seen them?' She told herself. 'Mr. Bubbles and Mr. B. are a Big Daddies, it's in their nature to care about you, and the Little sisters… well if it wasn't for the conditioning, do you think that they would get any close to you? After all most of them were snatched from their families…'

Marion felt a knot at her stomach and simply whispered "I know, but… it wasn't my fault. I was just doing what I was told to." She tried to defend herself.

Not her fault? Who was she kidding? Because she wasn't kidding herself. She didn't see any other Big Sister here that she could blame for all this. Yet had she ever stop to think about what is happening to those girls that she had brought back? Are all of them still alive? And above all was she sure that Dr. Lamb wasn't going to send her to fetch for more girls? She seem like she doesn't have limit regarding that.

"I know but… what I'm supposed to tell her? That she should go and fetch them herself? How could I just say that to her after all she had done for me?"

Marion knew perfectly well that there was no answer for that. How could she deny anything to Dr. Lamb, after all if it hadn't been for her, she could probably be death. Yes, it was true that the doctor had taken her and then placed her in one of the zones that she had under control. Yet Marion remembered one time that she had escaped from Dr. Lamb's zone in search of Mr. Bubbles, she had been looking for him all day long and had gotten really tired and crawled into one of the hidey hole. She had been sleeping when she had heard a horrific scream. She had crawl to the edge of her hidey hole and stare. There had been a Little sister in between two men with melting faces, the little girl was trying to get away, calling up for Mr. B, but Mr. B. was sleeping, even Marion could see that. She had screamed and screamed. And then a horrible noise and the girl had stop moving, blood was coming out of her. Marion had remained motionless, feeling a cold shiver on her back, so after the Family members had found her again, she didn't ran away ever, she even found Mr. Bubbles there. She knew why it was important to remain where the men and women were loyal to Dr. Lamb, so she wouldn't be hurt. The Family would look after her.

"The Family" she said in an ironic tone. They only looked after her ADAM, not after her, she knew that perfectly well. Families weren't like that one, in a family all members looked after one another, there weren't just some that carry the entire burden. Yet she did everything that she was told. Marion lowered her sight, she felt guilt inside her, had she done any good or just some great evil, she wondered.

She sat down and put her face in her hands, whatever would be the outcome of her actions she decided that she wouldn't going to just sit down and let things happen, she would do what she thought was right.

Marion gave a sigh and get up, any minute now they would be getting on the port of the bathysphere. She hoped that once in Rapture she would be able to sleep. She hadn't slept since the first night after getting the daughter of Mark Meltzer. Marion walked to the main room in the bathysphere to make sure that all the girls were already awake and ready to disembark the bathysphere as soon as they reached the harbor. She looked at all of them, and then walked to her room and picked up her helmet and put it on. She just hoped that One wouldn't be there, she wasn't really in a mood, and less without a good sleep in the past three days.

Marion led the little girls outside of the bathysphere and looked around to be met by One, Three and Seven. She looked at them, and started walking forward.

"Finally numberless, we thought you were death, well actually the doctor, not that we could care less. She thought she had loss her sub for good. What took you so long you couldn't find Rapture again?" said One in a mockery voice.

Marion closed her fist and the light that emerged from her light hole turned red. "Oh, like if you could… Oh, yeah, I forgot, you can't because you couldn't even impress the doctor enough to make her take you instead of a simple numberless…"

"What did you just said!"

"You heard me," said Mairon, "One" she added in a mockery way. "I mean it must be really frustrating for someone like you to know that a simple Big Sister, like me, had accomplished something so important and vital for the Family. And not any of you, of course you tried, but it seemed it was so _difficult_, that none of you could handle it." Marion remained silence for a couple of seconds and then proceeded. " But then, what we could had done. It seems that I don't need a number to impress the doctor after all…" she smirked under her helmet, knowing that One must be over her nerves.

One simply started laughing, which filled the room with a creepy metallic laugh. "oh, you are so naïve, numberless, you can have impress the doctor and could had make her choose her over us, but once this is over, so are you."

Marion gave deep breath, calming herself before answering back, "Well, maybe you're right, but at least I wasn't over before it started."

"I had enough of your nonsense and insolence, I'm going to finish you, right here and right now."

"Oh, really bring it on!"

"Girls please!" said Seven as she quickly moved between the two of them, "there is no need to do such thing. We are all sisters after all…"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY MARY!" said One. "This is between me and her!"

"No, I'm not! This is nonsense Helen! Plus there is always other ways to settle this down, you don't need to fight her right now and nor here."

"Yeah, she is right, as a matter of fact Helen," said Three in a cold and calm way. Marion eyed her for the first time, she had totally forgotten about her. "There is the Plasmid Theater in Fontaine Futuristic's. I bet it would be far more interesting. I mean you could finally show her why you are number one and she is numberless" she said as she looked at her bloody claws.

"You are right, so tonight? At eight at the Plasmid Theater number two? Unless you are too afraid to face me" said One.

"You bet I won't miss the opportunity to kick your ass." Said Marion.

"We will see that, till then numberless" said One and gave half a turned taking some of the girls with her.

Marion just watched how they go away with the girls that she had brought back and simply hissed at them.


	18. Chapter 18

Marion stared at the empty plasmid theater number two, the theater was located near the live test facility. It had big windows that looked at the void that was over the abyss, the glass panel that was in the middle had a crack and some water had already form a pool. Marion looked at it as she walked to the end of the room, she also looked at the height of the room. It was at least ten meters tall; on its ceiling there was a candelabrum. It seemed it didn't work anymore, but it would help if she needed to move faster around the room. Marion looked at the others walls there weren't many places where she could grab an edge, she contemplate them, they were of a thick bullet proof glass, all black to her perspective, but she bet that on the other side she could watch what was happening on the theater just fine. She gave a sight and walked away, wondering if what she done have been correct by challenging One.

Marion sat at the edge of her guarding spot staring silently at the city of Rapture. She wondered if all the girls she had brought would be alive and if their families had give up hope, or not just yet. She rise and started swimming back to Fontaine Futuristics, she wasn't going to let One think that she didn't have to courage to face her. As Marion made her way to the entrance of the theater she looked at Riza and Takako, standing in front of the door blocking it.

"You don't need to do this Marion," said Takako. "What do you care what she says about you? It is just meaningless. I mean you have done far more than anyone for the Family. And… she could really hurt you."

Marion looked at them and replied in a sarcastic voice, "Gee, is such a relief to know that my friends believe in me…" and kept walking on.

Riza stopped her and simply said, "Just don't kill her…" Marion eyed her and then entered the theater.

"You said you weren't going to encourage her!" said Takako, once they were alone.

"You know that once she had an idea is impossible to get it out of her head…" said Riza and entered the theater. Takako shook her head and followed closed behind.

Marion walked to the end of the theater and stared at the large windows, she could feel all the eyes on her back, she was pretty sure that all the Big Sisters were there or at least most of them. She saw the reflection of One and she slowly turned around.

"So you did decide to show up? I thought you would be to scare to even get near this place," said One. "You can still surrender and nothing bad will ever happen to you, I mean we will all understand it, after all you're just a weak Little sister that needed several Daddies to live on."

Marion closed her fits and her lighthole turned bright red. "Oh, you wish that…"

One looked at her and then at one of the glasses in the second floor. "Don't say I didn't give you the opportunity to end this before it started numberless." She gave a few steps forward and then broke in a race toward Marion.

Marion didn't move trying to see what One was about do, she saw how the other girl pulled her needle back. Marion guessed that the other girl would try to stab her first so quickly move her needle in front of her, in a protective pose. But One gave a jumped a meter before Marion and quickly landed behind, she turned around quickly and slash her on the side, not as deep as she had wanted nor as large as Marion had moved when One had landed on her back. Marion kicked her throwing One against the window and throw herself with her harpoon. One rolled to one side and then punched Marion on the stomach taking most of the air out of her, then quickly kicked her sending her flying several meters away. Marion landed and put one of her hands on her stomach while she was trying to get up. She looked at the other girl that was simply laughing at her.

Marion wasn't going to be the joke of no one, she stared at One as she regain her breath then broke into a run toward the other sister but instead of running directly to her she decided to go from a side. Marion started running on the left side of the wall and then jumped to the right and threw herself toward One, who gave a back flip. As the older girl landed, Marion used her needle and harpoon as knife and cut her at the arms. Marion smiled but then received a kick in the helmet which stunned her. She skidded a few meter back, and rose. At least now both girls had a cut, it was when Marion decided that she would tried to use the cut on One's arm to her advantage and tried to land several hits to the other sister. One evaded most of them, using her extraction needle as a shield. One managed to tangle Marion's needle and harpoon with her own needle and then cut her with her harpoon. Marion screamed and kicked her breaking free from One's grasp. She hissed at the older sister and run to one side of the theater, jumped to the wall and then tried to land a kick at One.

One move to the side evading Marion's kick be merely inches, she grabbed quickly the leg of Marion and throw her to the other side of the theater. Marion tried to land on her feet but miscalculated her fall to the ground. Marion gave a scream of pain as she felt how her left foot was sprained.

"You should really give up, there is no way you can win me. After all I'm number One."

Marion hissed at the other girl and threw herself again into battle using her harpoon as a shield while trying to aim with the needle at One, who barely evade the attack but jump over her. One landed right behind Marion and cut her deeply on the legs and the right arms. Marion turned as quickly as she could, but felt the long needle of One going throw her body. She even saw the tip of it on the left side of her torso. She pushed One away and pressed her hand against one of the openings, Marion felt the warm blood coming out from the other side. She closed her eyes and felt how One had threw herself at her making her landed with a thud against the floor of the theater. Marion pushed One in the stomach with her legs sending the sister a few meters away, as she had done that the wound on her torso as the ones that were on her legs open a bit more. She rolled to her side and put one of her hands over the other side of the wound. Marion could feel the hot tears on her face and heard the laughs of the other girl, mocking her, calling her worthless. But she wasn't going to lose to One, no she wasn't. She was going to end her. Marion looked straight at the other sister and gave a loud shriek and through herself toward the other sister.


	19. Chapter 19

Catherine was looking at the fight that was developing on the theater below where she sat. She couldn't believe that in so short time things could change so quickly, after the Big Sister had gave that shriek and throw herself at Helen, the battle had change completely. The Big Sister was the one that had now the upper hand on the situation; she was using the whole theater to her advantage, making it difficult for Helen to strike. Catherine looked around and saw Dr. Lamb, who at some moments ago seemed complete bore about the fight, and maybe even thinking it had been a complete waste of time. But now the woman was leaning forward, probably surprise of what the younger sister was able to do the higher rank Big Sister. She simple seemed interest, Catherine guessed that the doctor thought that the fight would end in less than a minute and not take so much or rather such a surprising turn. She looked around to see the other sisters that were with them in the small balcony. Catherine stared first at Mary, whom like her and the others didn't wear their helmets, Mary was also leaning forward, probably just as the doctor unable to believe her eyes, she had a mixture of surprise and skeptic look on her face. Then she looked at Takako, whom seem to be a bundle of nerves, she was biting her thumb slightly. Catherine turned and looked at Riza, who seemed more confident on the younger sister, she had a slightly frowned brow, but out of that didn't seem to be very worried about the outcome of the fight. She turned and face Judith, she could see how the other girl was very tense, and could heard easily how the metallic claws attach to her gloves were scraping the seat where she was. Catherine gave a sigh and looked at the last two occupants of the balcony. Grace Holloway, whom seem terrify for what was happening and Simon Wales, whom see too excited about it. ADAM thirsty probably, or that was what she thought.

She returned her attention to the fight, just to see how the younger sister, was making a sort of smoke curtain all around Helen, with the residual smoke create by the teleportation. That was a clever move Catherine have to admit it. It seemed that when Helen couldn't really see anymore she simply use Cyclone Trap to clean it up. Helen turned around searching for the other sister, who landed atop of her and strike her with her extraction needle. The needle stroke on the left shoulder, just were the shoulder pad join the chest. Catherine had always thought that was a big opening, though doctor Lamb had told her that not a single splicer would dare to land on the shoulders of a Big Sister and would tried to use that huge opening to her them, but now it see that someone was using that opening to her advantage. Helen screamed and made the other sister jump off her, as she had stabbed her on the calf.

The younger sister landed and quickly spun using both needle and harpoon as knives, creating several wounds on Helen. Helen gave several steps backwards and then tried to attack the numberless sister, who jumped over her and stab Helen on the back. Then she quickly jumped to one of the walls and kicked Helen making her landing on one side. As the younger sister was going to land what seem to be the finishing blow, Helen disappear and just a dark purple cloud behind. The sister turned quickly just to cover herself from the punch that Helen had landed on her helmet. The sister skidded several meters and gave another shriek and through herself against the elite sister. Helen took quickly both of her Sais and set them in front of her.

Catherine heard Judith releasing a relief sighed and saw in the corner of the eyes how she relaxed. But Catherine knew quite well why Helen had took her Sais, she most felt that the sister was at least a bit difficult to defeat therefore she might need her weapons. But what actually worried Catherine the most wasn't actually that Helen was finally taking seriously her opponent but the fact that the younger sister was creating that huge amount of ADAM. Catherine wonder if the other sisters could felt it too, she looked around but they seem to immerse on the fight that what could actually be the real problem. That amount of ADAM, could drive anyone insane or at least to what Catherine was seeing give them an advantage on speed and agility.

The sister quickly learned how Helen used her Sais, in both defensive and offensive way. If she was to landed a blow on her and stop getting stab by those things she would need the sister to at least get rid of one. She started to try to hit her on the wrists but each attempt finish with her being repel by the Sais. Helen saw how the younger sister started running around her, jumping occasionally from one place to another trying to land any hints but aborting them at the last second. It was starting to really get her on the nerve, it was in one of the moments that the sister landed that Helen threw one of her Sais toward her, which pierce her right shoulder pad and made her take several steps backwards. The sister rose and took out the Sai, looked at it and then grabs it with her right hand. She didn't grab it as Helen did, she grab it by the tip letting most of it be hidden behind her arm.

'How stupid' thought Helen, she didn't even knew how to wield a weapon like the Sai. The sister run toward the older one used her needle to create an opening, which Helen stop with her remaining Sai and tried to hit the sister with her needle. The younger sister stopped the needle with the harpoon and then sledded the Sai and stab Helen with it. Helen screamed and pushed the sister away with telekinesis, now Helen was angry. She threw her other Sai at the sister how gave a cartwheel and evade it. The Sai got stuck on the window, creating a bigger hole on it and letting more water getting into the theater. Helen threw several fire balls toward the sister who in return evaded them or threw some of her own. The younger sister gave a jumped and landed on the back of Helen who quickly turned and saw how the sister hadn't moved at all, she was still holding the Sai that she had taken out off her shoulder. She threw it against the window, making the crack even larger. Helen looked at now bigger pool of water and then at the sister, who simple gave a metallic laugh and pool the water with telekinesis.

Judith rose from her seat and was going say something when she felt hand on her arm she turned and looked at Catherine. "We need to warm her!"

"She knew what she was doing," said Catherine in a calm tone of voice. "Now sit down." The rest of the sisters that were there looked at Judith and Catherine but remain silence.

The younger sister pulled all the water toward her, soaking Helen on the process, who gave a couple of steps forward. What was the idea of this? It wasn't as if Incinerate! would be had any effect on her anymore. But then the sister pushed the water backwards and Helen with it. The crack became even wider. Before Helen heard the metal panels shutting down all the window as a security measure she screamed in pain as she was being electrocuted by the other sister, who after she finished using Electro Bolt on her throw herself and repeating strike her with the harpoon. Helen tried to stop her but the wounds and now being electrocuted had been too much for her. She reached for the other sister and tried to say something but just an agony sound escaped her.

It was in that moment that Marion seem to come out of the rage that she had, she had being so willing to tear apart One, but now that she saw her laying on the floor with the light of her helmet going on and off was that she realized what had she done. She could felt all the eyes on her back and the whisperings. She gave several steps backward, then looked around and in a second disappeared in a white cloud of smoke.

"Well it seemed it is over," said Dr. Lamb. "Two see that everything is settle down, would you?" and left the place followed by Grace Holloway and Simon Wales.

"Yes, doctor."

Judith was already kneeling beside Helen, seeing if she was death or alive. Catherine appeared next to her and then looked at the theater.

"Returned to your custody areas immediately, Big Sisters that's an order," said Catherine in a cold and imposing tone of voice. "If you find the Big Sister, do not engage her, report it back immediately, now go." With that said the murmurs fade out and Catherine returned to face Judith who had taken off Helen's helmet.

"I'm going to kill that bitch," said Judith with tears on her face, "Look what she had done to big sister."

"No, you aren't," Judith looked at Catherine in disbelief but the older girl was giving her a cold and piercing look. "You are going to take Helen to Dr. Grimes right away, Riza come down here."

Riza appeared and walked toward the two sisters, "Yes?"

"You are to accompany Judith to Dr. Grimes to make sure that Helen receive what she need of health attention and neither of you are to leave Helen side until you are told otherwise."

"But..!" said both sisters in unison.

"That's an order."

Both sisters knew pretty well better not to get in Catherine bad side; after all there was a reason why Dr. Lamb had her as a bodyguard/assistant. They took Helen in their arms and disappear in a mixture of yellow and pink smoke.

"Takako, Mary, come down here." Both sisters appeared in front of Catherine. "You are to look for the sister…"

"Her name is Marion…" Takako said, interrupting Catherine, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupted you, Madame"

Catherine gave a sighed, "It doesn't matter, just make sure to find Marion, do not engage her, just find her and then we three will go to see her. Is that clear?"

"Yes!" said Mary.

"Hai!" said Takako and both sister disappeared.

Catherine then turned at the empty theater and said, "You can come out Eleanor, I know you are still here…"

One of the doors that led to the theater open and a hooded figure emerged from it. She pulled down the hood and stared at Catherine. "How did you knew I was here, no one seem to notice me."

"Like all of us, you have an ADAM presence. That's how I know that you were here. Either way, why were you here?" asked Catherine in a cold voice.

"I… I heard you talking about this fight… and I thought that I could come and see it… I mean it sound exciting and…"

"You think this a bloody game?"

"No, it is… that I thought that seeing two Big Sister fighting would be… ahm… interesting?"

Catherine stared in a cold and piercing way at Eleanor, "Interesting? Do you think that we are your entertainment? Did you have the less idea of what was going in here? Do you Eleanor?"

"I… well, they were fighting because, I think they don't get along, or maybe Mother was testing the smaller sister?"

"So you just came here to see two Big Sisters fight, because it was interesting… Do you have the less idea of what could have happen? No, of course you don't. The younger sister, could had gone in a rampage and get everybody here killed, do you even know why?" Eleanor shook her head. "Well that was because she had an enormous amount of ADAM in her, obviously you didn't feel it, therefore you didn't knew how dangerous was to stay so close to the battle. You are the easiest prey that were here, your mother and Mrs. Holloway don't have ADAM so she couldn't had sense them, while she wouldn't had mess with any other sister, leaving you as the only target if she had gone berserk for the amount of ADAM in her, even if it had been for a couple of minutes." Catherine gave a sighed. "Or what if the windows would have collapse and the metal sheets wouldn't work, you would have drowned."

"But how, I mean, you knew I was here, you would had take me, and I mean I would had time to escape, to run to the exit."

"We would have barely time to escape with your mother, and if the metal sheets don't fall the whole place would had seal itself as a protection system, leaving you inside, therefore killing you."

"Then what I'm supposed to do Two?! Stay in my cursed room all day because my mother says so."

"Yes." Eleanor stared in surprised at the older girl, it had been a really cold and definitive answer.

"What?"

"Don't get it wrong Eleanor, but your mother knows better, Rapture is not a safe place for someone like you. You have no training and don't know anything of this place. So if your mother considers that you should stay in your room for your own protection… Then you should stay there."

"No. I won't! I'm a sister; I'm a Big Sister, just like you and the others!"

"No, you're not! You may have a sea slug inside, but that doesn't turn you into a Big Sister. You will never be one of us, I'm sorry but that is the truth. Now I will recommend you to return to your room, it is getting late and some splicers like to wander along this place." Said Catherine and disappeared.

Eleanor remained in the theater a couple of minutes and then started making her way back toward Persephone. Catherine was right, she wasn't a Big Sister, she actually had never fit completely into any group, as a child she had never been really friends with any one, Amir had been her closest but he had disappear, then she had become a Little Sister, and afterwards when she had been taken by her mother, she had barely any contact with the other sisters, making her different. Maybe Catherine was right, she wasn't like them, but there had been a time when she had felt that she belong with someone, and maybe it would worth trying to bring him back.


	20. Chapter 20

The sea water was making her wounds burn as if they were on fire, but she had decided that swimming would be faster than any other way to get to Adonis Luxury Resort. As soon as Marion saw the place she teleported herself inside and quickly run to her room. She took off the whole suit and took a bath. Marion pressed her hands against her face as she remembered what had she done. What if she had actually killed her? Has she? Had she killed One? God forbade it, she never intended to do that, but… it had all happen so quickly and she had been so angry and she had thought that the other sister would be stronger.

She quickly scrubbed her wounds making them bleed again and cleaning the sea water that remain in them. Once the wounds didn't burn anymore she dried herself up and dress up, with a simple white shirt and underwear, then she bandage the wounds and lay down on the bed covering herself with the sheet of silk that she had used so many times and that already had several blood stain all over it. Marion hoped that if is she went to sleep and then woke up, maybe, just maybe everything would turn out to be a bad dream. She just hoped that, she knew she couldn't bear the burden of knowing that she had killed a Big Sister. She crouched and began to sob quietly.

"Please, just don't let her be dead", she said to no one in particular. "Please…" she finally gave up to the exhaustion, and closed her eyes, hoping that at least One would be alive and she wouldn't have to carry with that burden, since she knew that she already carry with the responsibility of all the fates of the girls she had brought to Rapture.

Marion heard a soft giggle and a distant metallic voice "I found her, Big Sister, will be happy." Marion simply rolled to a side and covered herself with the blanket, she was far beyond exhaustion, and she just wanted to sleep until she felt better.

A hand shook her, but she simple grumble something and rolled to the other side. Again the hand shook her but stronger this time and a voice said something that she couldn't make out. Whatever it was she didn't want to hear it. But it seem as the person wasn't going to give up just because she didn't move at all. The third time that person shook her it was stronger and she started to wake up.

"Wake up, Marion-chan!" said a familiar voice.

"I don't think she is going to wake up, we better throw her some cold water," said another female voice.

"Don't be so rude! Obviously she hadn't recovered just yet, though… I don't think doctor Lamb would be willing to wait any longer."

Marion slowly sat up and brushed one of her eyes as she looked up and face the two girls that were in her room. They were both wearing Big Sister suits without the helmets the closest to her had black hair, and was sit next to her. The other girl had light brown hair and was leaning against a wall. In that moment a dark Prussian cloud appear and a third Big Sister appeared from with it. She looked at the three girls that were there, she took off her helmet and then said to Marion. "You really look like a mess… Takako would you be so kind to give a brush please."

Takako rose from the bed and walked toward the bathroom and retrieve the brush and hand it over to Catherine that had take the place where she had been sitting, and started brushing Marion's hair. "You would be in better shape if you wouldn't had ran off… but what can we do right." She said as she kept brushing the tangle hair.

Marion looked at the three Elite Big Sisters, they were all dress up in a proper way, she looked at herself and simply covered up with the blanket, most of the bandages that she had applied were falling, some tangled on her legs and others lying around the bed. She was indeed a mess, not to mention she felt like one.

"Would you kindly leave us?" asked Catherine. Mary disappeared in cloud of smoke and Takako looked at both sisters. "I won't do anything to her, I promised Takako, we will meet you both in ten minutes in the lobby." Takako nodded and disappeared.

Catherine returned and faced Marion. Marion was indeed in terrible shape, she was extremely white, her cheeks didn't have any blush on them, her lips were pale and under her eyes were dark circles. The one only feature in her face that didn't looked ghostly were her eyes which remain bright amber.

"Why you run away…?" asked Catherine as she resumed brushing. "Marion."

Marion grabbed harder the blankets and tried to speak but nothing came out. She remembered seeing One on the floor and the light going on and off. "Did I kill her?" she managed to ask in no more than a whisper.

"No, you didn't kill Helen, maybe her pride, but not her. That's why you ran away, you were afraid of what you done?"

"I… I don't know. I simply panic… I was afraid of what would happen next."

"What would have happen next, would have been you receiving medical attention alongside Helen," said Catherine as she finished brushing Marion hairs. "Can I ask you something, Marion?"

Marion simply nodded. "When you were attacking Helen, were you really thinking in what you were doing or you were simply following your instincts?"

Marion looked away from Two, and looked at her blanket, "I… don't know, I mean… I knew what I was doing, but it was as someone else was there… Telling me to rip her apart. I was so angry and she… She continued to annoy me… and I… I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that, I should had call the fight off. I'm so sorry…" she finished with a sob.

Catherine grabbed her hands and looked straight at Marion's eyes, she could tell that the girl was really ashamed of what she had done, but Catherine needed Marion to understand something. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, but you need to remain in control all the times. Even if the ADAM in your body is in great quantity, you can't let the instinct of the sea slug control you. They tend to rip each other apart when they fight. You can't let that happen and less if you are going to be part of our group now."

"Our group?" asked Marion.

"Yes," said Catherine as she rose from the bed, and looked around. "Now, you needed to get dress, the doctor probably won't want to wait any longer. Here have this new diving suit," she said as she handled Marion a new diving suit, it wasn't white, but it was clean enough. "I bet your old one is full with holes. I know it isn't a complete Big Sister suit but you will look decent in it, now hurry up and change, sure thing Takako is already worry about you," Marion grabbed the suit and began to dress up stilling looking confused.

The four Big Sisters made their way toward the prison colony of Persephone, where Dr. Lamb awaited them. As soon as it was visible Marion stopped, she started feeling how she was lacking air. She wanted to give half turned and swim away, but she felt a hand grabbing hers. She turned and looked a Takako, who was holding her hand, the light that came from her lighthole was bright green.

"Come on, Marion-chan, just a bit further," she said in a reassuring way.

Marion followed easily, not letting go the hand of Takako. Once the four of them were inside they quickly reached doctor's Lamb office, where the woman was reading some notes. She turned and stared at them once Catherine had announced them.

"It took you some time to return Big Sister," she said without the least interest. "Are you sure this is the same Big Sister that fought against One?"

"Yes doctor," replied Catherine.

"Well then," said Lamb. "Six, Seven you may leave us." In that same moment Takako and Mary disappeared leaving just Marion and Catherine alongside the doctor.

"Take off your helmet Big Sister, I don't like to hear you all the time through the radio," said Lamb as she left the notes on her desk and rose from her seat.

Both girls took their helmets off and stared at the woman. Lamb stared for sometime at Marion.

"What I'm about to do, I'm just doing it, because of the abilities you have display in the past months Big Sister, without to mention what happen about a week ago with my strongest Sister," said Lamb with a bit of scorn in her voice. "But seeing you right now, really make me think is it really worth it. I mean child, just look at yourself, you are more than a mess. I can actually tell that you can barely stand by yourself. I hope that this situation doesn't repeat itself in the future, since I would find no use in fatigue and careless Elite Big Sister. Do you understand that?"

"E… Elite Big Sister?" asked Marion as she stared at the woman with confused and fear.

"Yes, that is what I said child, or do you need me to repeat myself?"

Marion couldn't really understand what was going on. The world seemed to be spinning so fast. "But why?" she couldn't stopped herself of asking.

Lamb looked at the rather pale girl, she wasn't used to other questioning her. "Weren't you listening carefully child, when you arrived?"

"Please doctor, excuse her," said Catherine as she moved her hand. "She hadn't receive the proper medical attention, she had barely any ADAM left, that most be why she is getting everything so slow"

"I see," said Lamb. "Either way, I was told that you have provided a great service to the Family and so with all this that you have done and proved yourself I have decide to grant you a denomination. So I will be expecting more from you, and I hope that you don't present yourself in this pitiful state, I'm clear child? Now go and find Dr. Alexander, he will provided you with a new armor," said Lamb as she sat down again and turned her back to both of them.

Marion was going to say something, but Catherine grabbed her by the arm and pushed her away of the room.

"Now you should go and retrieve your new armor, and then returned here," said Catherine.

"I'm to work right away, huh?"

"No, you are to receive medical attention and rest here for at least one more day, but it would be better if you get the armor right away," Said Two and gave half turned and started walking away, then she stopped and looked at Marion. "Just a word of advice Marion," said Catherine before going away. "Make sure that Dr. Alexander knows you are a Big Sister once you get there."

"Why would I do that?"

"He hasn't been the same lately and is just a caution."

Marion stared at the older sister but didn't say anything; she simply started making her way toward the exit of Persephone.


	21. Chapter 21

Marion entered the main lobby of Fontain Futuristics, she expected to be something out of place, but then she recall that it had been barely a week since she had been there. She wondered what Catherine would had mean by being caution? It was truth that Dr. Alexander hadn't been to the fight or at least was what Takako had told her on their way to see Dr. Lamb, so she wondered where he could had been.

Marion started walking around the place looking for any signal of the doctor. She had to admit that being in the lobby with nothing more than the diving suit and the boots make her feel a bit uncomfortable. She did wish to find the doctor as quickly as she could to get her new gear, so she walked toward the post of security. Marion knew that from there she could contact the doctor. As she entered the room a security bot entered behind her.

"Who are you?!" it demanded in high pitch voice.

Marion turned and faced it, it was a strange security bot, it had bright purple lights, and a bit screen in front of it, with a single eye in display. Marion looked at it with surprised.

"I'm a Big Sister…" she said.

"Yeah, I can see that by your suit," it said, and then it circle her. "Though you could be a splicer trying to pose as a Big Sister, so you could get access to all that I had created here!"

"No!" said Marion and she added hastily. "Doctor Lamb send me, she said you had a new gear for me… Dr. Alexander?"

"I'm not doctor Alexander! I'm Gilbert Alexander! One of the greatest minds in all Rapture! Wait a minute, I'm doctor Alexander, forgive me child… sometimes I forgot who I am. Still… I'm one of the greatest minds in Rapture, or was, well will be… only of course if doctor Lamb decide to continue her experiment, yet…" the bot said as it pace through the small space.

Marion was thinking there was something terrible wrong with the doctor, what had happen to him? The last time she had seen him he had been fine as a matter of fact, could this behavior be a result of the experiment Dr. Lamb and he had been working on? Suddenly the bot seem to go out of his trance and looked at the girl.

"Why are you here Big Sister?"

"To… to retrieve the new gear that doctor Lamb asked you to make me?" hadn't she already told him?

"Oh, right child, this way if you would be so kind to follow me," said the bot and as they started to made their way it turned to Marion and added. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to go for you on person, but dude to my state, I preferred to travel this way, I'm sure you will understand, by the way child, what is your name?"

"Marion, doctor…"

"Marion, that's a nice name. Shame no one will ever call you by it again…"

"What do you mean doctor?"

"Don't you know? You are getting a designation. Didn't doctor Lamb told you? Well maybe she didn't as she hadn't talk to me about continuing the experiment, but who I'm to question the doctor, this way Marion."

Marion decided to remain silence for the rest of the way toward what seem to be the assembly area of the Big Daddies.

As they made their way the bot turned to see her. "I hope you don't mind that the lights are turn out, the light… it really hurts my eyes now, so I can barely see or stand the light."

Marion didn't answered but simply looked around, just before they entered the dark room, she saw a corpse of a death wielder, she approached it and took the protection goggles, and step inside the dark room following the bot.

The only light were the purple light that the bot had on the ends of its propeller and a small spotlight that was above the screen, Marion tried to follow the bot but she started hitting herself with everything that was in the room. After the fifth hit she decided to search for the lights switches and turned them on. They weren't that difficult to find and when she turned them on the bot hurried to where she was and screamed at her.

"What had you done? I told you I can barely stand the light!"

"I'm sorry doctor, but I could barely see anything."

Then she saw something in the corner her eye as the bot flew away. It was something that moved real quickly but was a bit small. Marion walked toward it, as it hid itself behind some stairs and entered a small ventilation vent.

"Doctor? Is that you doctor?" Marion bended over and entered the vent only to see a small man bending himself over and hugging his legs.

"There is too much light…" he sobbed. "My eyes, they hurt…"

Marion was scared of what she was seeing but decided to press on, she got herself into the vent and left the dark goggles right behind the man and then went out. She called from the entering of the vent.

"Doctor I… I left you some goggles that might help you stand the light…" Marion said a bit worried, she wondered if the man would come out at all.

She heard what seemed to be someone crawling out of the vent and then she saw him. She felt a mixture of fear, surprised and sorrow when she saw him. Doctor Alexander looked like nothing Marion had seen before.

The man that stood in front of her wasn't the same man she remembered. He had reduce stature and seem curly. He had lumps on his back and had but a few locks of hair left in his head, all disperse over, she could also see that most of his facial features were melting down into one flat surface, without a nose or a mouth with lips. His ears also seem to be getting attach to his head. He had long arms, but extremely thin, with bony hands and on their end what seem to be dark nails that looked like small claws, also in between the fingers there was membrane. The man looked at her and smiled, he had what seem to be small razor teeth, two sets of them.

Marion took several steps backward, she was far more than afraid, she was petrified. The man closed the distance that was in between them and quickly grabbed her hand. She had wanted to pulled it back but she thought that doing that would cause the man to turn hostile or retreat himself to his hiding spot again. The man smiled at her again and said clearly.

"This way dear," as he pointed to another part.

He moved quite quickly, yet it was a strange movement. He stopped in front of a desk that had some parts of a Big Sister suit. On the surface of the desk were the leather elements of the suit and the metallic protection that goes on the legs, alongside the needle and the harpoon. Marion jumped over the desk to put some space between the two of them and quickly started putting on the corset and the hot pants. Then she proceeded to put on the kneepad and then the right metallic protection. She took of the boot and then quickly put it on. She finished with the right leg and bended it several times, then a squeak was heard. The man quickly moved to where she was and grabbed her leg and bended it again.

"It seems that is a bit rusty perhaps…" he said as he looked at the metallic union at the height of the knee. "With a bit of oil it will stop squeaking. If you wait here I will be able to get the oil and make it stop squeaking," and with that said he crossed the room in no time and disappeared.

Marion was grateful that the man was gone, if she could call him a man anymore. She hurried herself to finished putting on the rest of the suit. She grabbed her new extraction needle and saw that a small knife had been added to the lower part of it, just like Riza's and Takako's own needle. She put it on and felt the small pitch that the intravenous connection made each time the extraction needle was put on the arm. She grabbed the handle that the needle had and then looked at the small button that was set in one side of the handle, and pressed it. The knife moved forward, so she guessed that was the control. She turned around and put the metal weight around her waist and then proceeded to put on the other glove, the one that had the harpoon. As soon as she was putting it, she heard doctor Alexander talking to her.

"Oh, my dear child, I'm sorry I wasn't able to find a decent weapon for you, but your sisters told me that you like to use knife so… I make one for you," he said as he approached her, he turned over her arm and show her were the blade was. "It is a retractile blade, I wish I had all this sometime ago, but with all the voices, I can barely think sometimes. Would you like some ADAM fruit? I just got them before I got here," he said as he pulled out what seem to be a couple of fruits made entirely of ADAM, or something that resemble it. Then he also pulled out the oil and quickly put some oil in both articulations of the legs protections.

Marion looked at the fruit that the doctor was offering her, she was hungry. She hadn't ate anything in the last five days not to mention that she didn't had any ADAM left and it was so full of ADAM. She hesitated but finished taking off her helmet and accepting the fruit. She bit it and tasted it, it was really sweet, she finished devouring the whole fruit and whishing she had another one. She looked up and saw that the man was smiling at her, she smiled back at him. Marion finished putting on the rest of her suit and turned to look at the man.

"Thank you doctor," she said.

"You are welcome, Alpha," he said smiling and in a serious tone to her.

"Alpha?" she asked.

"That's your new designation child," he said as he grabbed her right hand and show her the engrave symbol on it. "There weren't any number left above one with the exception of zero. I mean zero would had been such a complicated designation, as it can be think as a worthless number yet it doesn't have a sign making it a really important one."

Marion didn't understand it, she thought that the doctor would gave her an actual number not a letter. It didn't matter that she had defeated One and nearly killed her, still she would be different from them. Always the different one, had the doctor actually done it on purpose?

"You look sad child… as if you wanted something else," he sound concerned.

"I'm alright doctor, I just need some time to think about some things that all," she said smiling at him in a sad way. "Thanks again for everything," and with that said she made her way toward the exit of Fontaine Futuristics.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer, I do not own BioShock or BioShock 2, **

**Please review! Sorry if there is any grammar mistake, hope that this chapter is of you liking! enjoy! :3**

* * *

The Big Sister was giving small jumps of excitement, she was so nervous but at the same time so happy. She kept biting her lips, she rose on the tips of her feet's to try to see if they would be arriving anytime soon or not.

"This is so exciting!" she said.

The other two Big Sisters that were with her simply eyed her, the closest to her simply gave a grunt, while the other one, simply remain in silence and leaned against a wall.

"I don't get why you are so excited about Sam," said the Big Sister that was closest to the jumping Big sister. "They are just Big Sisters, nothing more."

"How can you said that Judy?! I would finally be able to know them! And… and… and I would be able to know her! Did you know what she did?! It was awesome!" said Sam with a squeak.

"I told you Joan that taking her to that fight was a big mistake," said Judy to the Big Sister that was leaning against the wall. "Look how she is, I hope that indeed they had send One and this new Elite Big Sister, if not probably we will have a rough time."

"A rough time?" asked Sam.

"Yes," answered back the Big Sister called Joan. "Last time that Dr. Lamb was searching for ADAM she send One and Three, and it wasn't pleasant at all. But you were in training, so you didn't have to deal with them."

"Do you know why Dr. Lamb wants more ADAM? I thought that with the one, that they recollect last time it was more than enough," said Judy.

"So did I, but seems that the doctor needs more for some other thing. But I do hope that they really don't send Three again, she made such a mess last time."

"What did she do?" asked Sam.

"She went out and killed several Big Daddies, because they were wear out and couldn't protect a Little Sister correctly, or at least those were her words," said Judy.

They remained in silence until they heard the airlock opening, the three Big Sisters stared at the newcomers. Two Big Sisters emerge from the water lock, one was taller than the other one, they also wore different suits compare to the ones of the Big Sisters that had been waiting, but also between them the suits were different. The taller Big Sister walked forward and looked straight at Joan.

"I suppose Dr. Lamb told that we were coming right, number Twelve?"

"Yes One," said Joan. "Is there any way we can help you out?"

"Do you really think we need your help?" asked Helen.

"I was just asking out of respect," said Joan.

"I think it would be a good idea," said the other elite Big Sister.

Helen turned and looked at her, "Really? You think it would be a good idea… Alpha?" she said the last word scornfully.

Marion looked straight at Helen's light hole, "Yes, I think it would be a good idea, if they help us we can finish earlier and return to Dr. Lamb. As I'm sure she will be more than pleased that we finish the work she send us to do here, or wouldn't she. I think she likes efficient Big Sister, but since I'm new in this, you can tell me? Doesn't she like effective Big Sisters?"

Helen closed tightly her fits and gritted her teeth's. "Fine," she said. "Let them help us. Come on, Twelve. You will be coming with me."

"Judy, you look over the Little Sisters, while I go with number One. Sam you go with Alpha," said Joan and jumped out of sight with Helen.

The younger Big Sister looked with excitement at the remaining Elite Big Sister, and started giving away some squeaks of happiness. Judy approached Marion and patted her on the shoulder.

"Would luck with this one, she is new. And please have patient, a lot of patient. You will need it," said Judy and jumped away.

Marion turned and faced her companion, she really didn't knew what to do. It was strange for her to be the one giving out the orders.

"Ahm… which is the area that you look after? Maybe we could start there," said Marion.

"Oh, I'm in charge to look after the Core number Three, since is the broke one, splicer rarely go there, so is pretty calm. I'm sure you will be able to search for whatever you are searching for, by the way what are you searching for, if I may ask?"

"Well, Dr. Lamb asked us to search for some ADAM here in Hepathaeus, specifically some people," said Marion as she started walking. "Maybe you know where I could find them, so how far is the core from here?"

"It isn't that far from here, I will show you the way," said Sam and jumped into the beams, Marion followed her and wondered if she had been as excited as the Big Sister was when she had first seen an Elite Big Sister.

They reached a huge window and the younger sister teleported herself outside of it, Marion followed her close behind and soon they reached the broken core, they entered the area through a hallway.

"Come quickly! I will show you around," said the Big Sister.

Marion grabbed the arm of the younger sister and stopped her for going any farther, the younger sister turned and looked at her.

"Wait," said Marion. "There is no hurry… First of all, what is your name?"

"My name?" asked the younger sister. "Well I'm number thirty. See is here in my plaque," she said showing Marion her right hand.

"Okay," said Marion looking at the girl's hand. "But I was wondering about your real name, the one your sisters called you with? And by the way, how old are you?"

"Oh, that… well I'm Samantha but everybody calls me Sam, and turned thirteen some not so long ago," she said cheerful. "But I have to say that is such an honor to meet you."

Marion frowned, she had to admit that she got a bit piss off, since the girl wasn't even older than herself and had gotten a number before her. Yet Marion had gone through so much and had learned that sometimes if not every time Dr. Lamb acted in a weird way.

"Alright Sam," said Marion. "The workshops are close by to this area, aren't they?"

"Yes, and so is the main control. Would you like to go there?"

"Maybe… Do you know if Jacob Norris is death?" asked Marion

"Jacob Norris?" said Sam while she thought about it for a couple of seconds. "I think… I think he still alive and somewhere down there, but I haven't seen him recently. Do you need him for something?"

Marion hesitated as she remembered that Dr. Lamb had told them that they need the ADAM of some specific persons and if they were alive, well they should retrieve the ADAM, no matter what.

"I need the ADAM he carries," said Marion.

The younger sister stared at her but didn't say anything. She looked into another direction. "He is a good man, I don't know why you need his ADAM, he hasn't done anything wrong at all."

Marion didn't say anything in returned, she knew that taking the ADAM would killed the man, but orders were orders even if they were crazy and bad ones. After all she had brought down all those girls. "I know," said Marion. "But Dr. Lamb wants the ADAM, maybe he is death and you won't have to worry about it."

"I hope so," said the younger sister.

Marion looked at Sam and was thinking in something to say to her to comfort her when she heard the scream of a Little Sister. She turned and looked at the direction from where the scream had come from. The other Big Sister looked at her.

"Have you fight splicers before?" asked Marion.

"Yes, of course," said Sam but Marion wasn't really sure about that but she simply couldn't waste a minute a Little Sister was in danger and she had decided that she wouldn't let any of them fall to harm.

"Good," said Marion. "We will see how good you fight, let's go, she need us," and with that said Marion started making his way toward the source of the scream.

Sam followed Marion closed behind and quickly arrived to where the Elite Big Sister was standing. Marion looked down from the pipe she was on, she observed the scene below them, a group of five splicers, including a Brute were fighting an Elite Bouncer, and the Little Sister was standing behind him. Then Marion notice that one of the splicer was Norris, she looked at him to be sure, after a couple of seconds there was no doubt about it, it was Norris.

"I thought you said he was a friend of yours," said Marion pointing at this Norris.

"He is! Though I don't know why he is trying to hurt that Little Sister, there must be an explanation!"

Marion looked at the other sister. "I really don't care, he is trying to kill a Little Sister and so he is an enemy. I'm sorry," said Marion, at least it would make it easy for her to get the ADAM out of Norris. "I will deal with the splicers and help the Big Daddy, while you take the Little Sister to safety, alright?" Sam simply nodded, Marion was about to jump down when she turned and looked at the other Sister. "I'm really sorry about your friend, I will get him unconscious and later we can worry about the ADAM." The younger sister didn't reply and Marion didn't waste any other minute for her to say anything, she shrieked and jumped in the middle of the battle.

Marion landed in between two splicers that saw her and tried to shoot her, she heard them cursing her out loud. Marion quickly gave a cartwheel and threw several fire balls toward the splicers catching the attention of most them, trying to give the Big Daddy an opportunity to kill any of them, but the brute splicer was finishing him off. Marion ran quickly into the splicers impaling one of them with her extraction needle and then jumping toward the wall and propelling herself to land in front of the brute splicer and stop him of getting any close to the Little Sister, that was crying over her fallen guardian. Marion hissed at the Brute splicer and tried to land a blow on him with her extraction needle, the splicer grabbed her by the arm and threw her across the room. She managed to land on her feet and used electro bolt to stun a couple of the splicers, she ran in between them and with the extraction needle and the hidden blade she cut two of them. Then she jumped and land on the Burte splicer, she heard the Little Sister that was crying. It was when she realized that Samantha hadn't gone down for the Little Sister, Marion wondered what was wrong with her? Why hadn't she gone to get the little Sister? Why?! Was she trying to let Norris and his butch of splicer get the girl? No, of course not, that couldn't be, or could it?

As Marion wondered all those things the Brute splicer grabbed her and threw her again across the room, Marion hit the wall and fell to the ground, she shook her head and saw desk coming into her direction, she manage to cover her head but the desk fall over her. She rose with a jump and ran at the splicers that were trying to get to the Little Sister. Marion jumped in front of her and hissed at the splicers, one of them grabbed a crowbar and tried to hit her, she blocked the blow with her needle and quickly impaled the splicer with her needle. As she pulled the splicer upward she saw at the corner of her eye how the Brute splicer grabbed a metal rib and sank it into her leg, Marion pushed both splicer the Brute and the death one away from her. She looked around and saw how finally Samantha had decended from her hiding place and had taken the Little Sister. Now Marion could let herself go, she would ripped them apart, she laughed softly. The brute splicer and the other splicer, which for Marion's luck was Jacob Norris, looked at her. The welder grabbed his blowtorch.

"We aren't afraid of you!" he said in a defiant way.

"You really should," answered back Marion, knowing beforehand that none of them would be able to understand what she was saying as the helmet distort all the sound that came from it.

She threw herself against them jumping from one wall into the other, even if she still have the metal rib she was able to dealt with both splicer more easily, now that she didn't have to worry about the Little Sister, she finished blowing up the gas tank that Norris had carrying around, setting the man on fire. Marion grabbed another rib and evaded the attacks of the brute, until he grabbed another desk and hit her directly with it on the helmet, making her loose orientation for a couple of seconds. She turned and looked at the man that was about to ram her, Marion grabbed the rib and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke appearing in one of the beams that where in the ceiling. She raised the rib over her head and jumped down, landing in the Brute's back impaling him with the rib. The splicer tried for a couple of seconds to try and grabbed her but finished with both arms stretched and slowly the body started slide down the rib that was inlay in the wooden floor.

Marion skipped and pulled out the metal rib out of her leg. She screamed in pain, she looked at the wound it was serious, but she would need a place where to rest in ease. She cover the injury with her hand and thought how ironically it was that it had only been a month or so before she had torn her new suit. She heard the Big Sister appearing right next to her.

"Is it over?" she asked timidly.

Marion simply nodded. "Is there a place where I could rest? Is the Little Sister safe?"

"Yes, she is safe at the hidey hole. Follow me, it isn't that far away. It's the place where I have been leaving, Joan and Judy said that it was better for me to find a place. Where no one would go in, so I manage to find one, this way Alpha," she said, Marion could hear the guilt in her voice.

Marion started following the younger sister, and then turned and looked at the death body of Jacob Norris she would come for that ADAM later.

"Was Jacob able to escape?" asked suddenly Samantha.

"Yes he was, he was afraid and he ran away," lied Marion, Samantha simply nodded and continue leading the way.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own BioShock **

**Sorry for the late upload, but hope you like! :3**

* * *

Marion looked around the office that Samantha used as a safe room, the entrance to the place was blockade by rubbish and several unused furniture. There was a leak on the far end of the room, near one of the windows, the ceiling had several cracks in it and had crumble down where the entrance was, just to reveal several pipes, the floor had several tiles loose and cracked. There was a bed and a sofa that was evidently that it had just been brought into the room as the original furniture had been place in the entrance to keep unwanted visitors out of it. Marion walked to the sofa and started taking off her armor, she would be needing some bandages and would also need to mend her diving suit. She sat down and looked a Samantha that had just sat in front of her in a desk.

"There isn't any other way to enter this place, is it?" Marion asked looking at the younger girl.

"No, that was the only way into this office," said the girl. "Joan and Judy help me found it, they said is important to have a safe place, like the hidey holes, so I could come and rest here."

Marion nodded and then looked at the younger sister. "I'm sorry about your friend… Though, I'm curious of how he become your friend on the first place. I had never seen something like that before, I mean I heard that there were some splicers that tried to befriend a Little or Big sister, but well it always ended badly…"

The younger girl simply shrugged. "I don't know, I guess he was just friendly toward me… Maybe he saw the potential of having a Little Sister as a friend and decided to become my friend…"

"And how was that?" asked Marion as she finally took off the lower part of her armored and began taking off the corset and the gloves.

"Well Mr. Bubbles was hurt and his drill didn't roll quite well, he approach us, saying he wouldn't hurt me…" said Samantha and took off her helmet. "Of course I was afraid but Mr. Bubbles wasn't in fighting conditions, but instead of trying to get me, like any other splicer would had done, he helped out Mr. Bubbles and repair him. Then he looked at me and asked for a bit of ADAM, I gave him some and after that, he repaired Mr. Bubbles and Mr. B. every time they needed it. But I guess he most had gone insane after I left to become a Big Sister, he surely didn't find anyone to give him more ADAM…" said Samantha at the edge of tears.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Marion. "But there is a reason why things happen, maybe it was for the best so you wouldn't have to hurt him. After all Dr. Lamb wants the ADAM that is inside of him, so maybe it was for the best," Marion knew that her words didn't really offered any comfort, but she didn't want the girl to think that she had done something wrong. "And you also have to think that before any splicer the Little Sister came before, they are your sisters as much as mine and we need to look after them even from friends…"

Samantha nodded, as she cleaned her tears. "I know… but still he was a good friend…"

Marion simply looked at her and took of her diving suit and sat down, she walked toward a medical chest that was attached to the wall, she opened it and find that there were bandages, a needle and a seam. She took it and return to the sofa she sat and began bandaging her leg. Samantha leaned forward and looked at her.

"It looks as if hurts a lot," said Samantha as she saw how Marion wrapped the wound.

"It's more the look than what it really is," she said while looking at the younger girl. "It will be good as new tomorrow morning. While we are out we should look for more things for your medical chest. Who knows when you will be needing one."

Samantha nodded. "Does it happen often?"

Marion looked at her and simply shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it depend on the splicers, if they are well organized, well they can be challenging but if they are like crazy animals, they are easier to take down, but before anything you should really look after the Little Sister. If they are aggressive it can turn nasty and horrible. You can't let that happen."

The younger sister frowned softly then she looked at Marion. "Why you care so much about them? Why are the Little Sisters so important to you?"

Marion looked at Samantha in the eye. "I… I… I brought them from the surface, I separate them from their families, so that the Family could had ADAM again, they are now part of the Family and we are suppose to look after it. We can't let anything bad happen to them, we can't allow that. And I promise myself that I would look after them making sure that no splicer would harm them."

"But aren't they all around Rapture? How could you look after all of them?"

"That's why I need your help and the help of our other sisters, so no harm will fall upon them." Samantha nodded simply and walked toward the bed that was in the office. "Tomorrow morning we will start searching for the bodies, I think it would be better if we just rest now," said Marion as she finished sewing her suit and put it down. Then she lay down on the sofa and cover her face.

"Goodnight Marion," said Samantha as she lay on her bed.

"Goodnight Samantha."

-.-.-

Marion looked at the corpse or what was left of the corpse, she kicked it softly, the bones cracked with the heavy boot, there was no doubt that it, they didn't contain any ADAM at all. She looked around and walked around the office, she opened up some drawers in the desk and find that most papers were mess up. She only found a small notebook, she opened it and read it quickly, most were annotations describing some work that had to be done in one of three cores. She opened it up again in the first page and looked at the name written in the upper corner of the page. J. Kyburz, there was no doubt the notebook and the office had belong to the man she was looking for. She looked at the bones that were lying near the entrance. Marion gave a sigh as she walked toward them, there was a high probability that those were indeed the bones of Kyburz.

Samantha entered the room and Marion turned to look at her. "Are you sure that none splice had ever mention Kyburz?"

"None," said Samantha. "I asked once Jacob with whom he work, he told me that he used to work with a lot of engineers, but most of them were dead, including Kyburz and that few had survive. So I think that indeed that is the man we, well you are looking for."

Marion looked at the bones, Dr. Lamb wouldn't be pleased with this, but at least she had got Jacob Norris, at least was one of the names she had to find. Marion wondered if Helen had known way before that Kyburz had been long time dead.

"Alright," said Marion as she walked forward. "Let's keep moving on, we need to find some other persons."

"Who else do you need to find?" asked Samantha.

"Just a few men and women, some engineers and mechanics, what which were their names…?" said Marion as she made her way to the top part and entered the area of the core. "Oh, yeah. Jason Bourne, John Williams, Juan Perez, Juliet Di Caprio, Stalin Vasiliev… at least those are the ones I remember, but there are a couple more. They are all suppose to be engineer and mechanics, alongside people that took jobs repairing the Big Daddies and Rapture thermal core."

"I know someone that will be able to would be able to help us," said Samantha. Marion looked at her and hoped that she didn't mean Norris. "Follow me," said Samantha as she started jumping and leading the way.

As they made their way, Marion looked at the younger sister. "Who are we searching for?"

"Oh, is a friend," said Samantha. "She was the head of the nursery that was here, when this whole place used to work, or at least is what she said." Samantha stopped and looked at Marion. "She is a bit nuts, or sometimes gets a bit nuts, let me do the talking and probably we won't have any problems."

"She can go nuts? Or is she already nuts?"

"Well, she isn't nuts…" said Samantha as she looked at her boots. "But she can get really paranoiac sometimes, and well… I don't know if she will try to attack you, she is really afraid of Big Sisters…"

"Then why are we searching for her? Doesn't she get freak out when you get close?" said Marion with both arms crossed.

"She knows us, I mean, Judy, Joan and myself, somehow she knows who we are and well she knows that we won't hurt her since she had never tried to hurt a Little Sister and sometimes had helped us and we look after her, but she doesn't like people she doesn't know and less anyone who have any connection to the ADAM."

Marion wondered if the woman was spliced at all or maybe was one of the few survivors that weren't, one of the few that had just go crazy by the isolation, but either ways she could be dangerous. "Is she spliced?"

"No, she always thought that that was crazy and evil, I guess she must have seen what happen when you splice… or maybe something else, I have never really asked her, why?"

"Well you said she could be paranoiac, so I guess that she could be spliced like pretty much everyone here, yet I have to said to be able to survive all these years without splicing, she must be a very good fighter," said Marion. Samantha nodded and proceeded to lead the way.

They reached a small area that was in between the thermal core number 1 and the thermal core number 2, from there they walked until they reached a door that had an sign over that read, 'First response area' and had a small cross next to it. Marion looked at it, she walked slowly and looked at it closely.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Samantha.

"No," said Marion. "Is that… I had the feeling that I had been here before, but… that's impossible since is the first time I had come to Hephaestus," said Marion and looked at Samantha.

"Maybe there are other areas like this one in Rapture," said the younger sister.

"Yes, perhaps," said Marion.

"Come on," said Samantha as she moved her hand. "Let's get inside, there is where she is," then she stopped and looked at Marion. "It would be better that you take off your helmet, that way she will know you are not dangerous," said Samantha as she took of her helmet and walked inside.

Marion looked at her and shook softly her head, she moved her helmet and heard the soft noise that was heard after the pressure was release, she took if off and looked at the helmet then gave a sigh and walked inside with her helmet on hand.


	24. Chapter 24

Marion walked behind Samantha, looking around. She didn't feel comfortable while walking around a place she didn't knew with her face expose, since she had become Big Sister, she had always wore her helmet, just when she was on her own room was that she took it off, but while she was in Rapture, she would always wore it. But Samantha had said that if she wore it that might scare the person that could be helping them.

The small area to which they enter had several debris to stop anyone for entering the site. It wasn't that difficult for them to make their way around them, by simply jumping against a wall and over the debris they reach a larger area, which was almost in the same conditions as the past one. Marion looked around it. She stopped death when they reach what used to be the lobby of the doctor's offices. She stared at it for a couple of seconds before Samantha started talking.

"Doctor Brown? Are you here?" said the younger sister.

Marion looked at Samantha. "Well it seems she isn't."

"She must be here somewhere…" said Samantha. "I really don't think she has gone somewhere else… Doctor Brown is me Sam… I think I will go and see if she is in another part, I would recommend that you stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can." Marion nodded and saw how the younger sister started walking away and finally disappear in a smoke of a cyan color.

After a couple of minutes a noise came from one of the offices in the right side; Marion looked at the direction and started walking toward it. She opened the door but didn't see anything. It was a simple and empty office, probably something that hadn't been set properly had fall from one of the shelves. Marion was going to turned around when she heard a safe of a pistol being take off.

"Don't you dare to move," said a woman with English accent from behind Marion´s back. Marion turned slightly her head and in the corner of her eye she saw a figure, but mainly the pistol that was aiming at her.

Marion closed her fits, she knew that if she was quick enough she would be able to turned around and kill the woman that was aiming at her, of course she could also teleport kill her from behind. Marion started moving her right hand and the retractile blade started coming out, just a simple spin and the woman would be death. Marion started moving her leg when the woman screamed.

"I said not move!"

"Doctor Brown!" Marion heard Samantha calling from the door. Marion turned around and so did the woman.

"Sammy, love, what are you doing here?"

"I'm so glad to find you," said the younger sister and hugged the woman. "Oh, this is a friend of mine."

Marion glared at the woman, she was a tall and thin woman with a soft dark tone of color and bright hazel eyes, she had her hair tight up in a messy bun, and some curls of hair fell from it. The woman also stared at Marion, analyzing her.

"Is she truly a friend of yours, love?" asked the woman.

"Yes, she is," said Samantha as she walked in between them.

"I'm sorry I point my pistol at you, but now days one has to be careful," said the woman, but Marion simply hissed softly at her. "I see you don't like being threaten, well guess how I felt when I saw you roaming in here… now little Sammy what brings you here? It's been a long time since the last time I saw you or any of the other two girls, how are they?"

"They are fine, doctor. I'm also glad to had come. There are so many things I want to tell you about, but I couldn't come early. You know as I'm a Big Sister now, I can barely keep up with everything."

Marion rolled her eyes, she wasn't there for chitchat, she had things t do rather than to know if Samantha was going to tell this doctor of how exciting her life as a Big Sister was. she needed to know if the people she was looking for were alive or not, or if they were there or not.

"Oh, that is interesting dear, but what bring you here?" said the woman.

"A list of names," said Marion from behind. "We want to know if you know some of them, and if they are here or not. Doctor Lamb think they might be here but we haven't find some of them and Samantha told me you could help."

The woman turned and looked at Marion in a cold way, it was clearly to Marion that she didn't like her, she didn't blame her, after all she was a Big Sister and she wasn't there to make any friend.

"Why should I help you? No offence darling, but I don't know you, and if you are working for Dr. Lamb, well you can go and fuck yourself, I don't want to do anything with that woman." Marion glared at her. "Oh, you think that that look is going to scare me? Child, I had seen worse things than that, terrible things, so you can glare at me all you want."

The woman started walking away. "I'm sorry Marion, I thought that she would help," said Samantha.

The woman suddenly stopped and looked back. "Marion, you said?"

"Yes that's my name," answered back Marion.

"Marion Beaumont? It… It cannot be," the woman approached Marion and even grabbed her face. "It is you my sweet girl. Good Lord, I thought I would never see you again…" the woman had tears in her eyes and hugged Marion tightly.

Marion looked a Samantha, who simply shrugged, the older woman looked at her and cleaned her tears.

"I… I'm sorry but I don't know you," said Marion. "This is the first time I had ever come here… and I don't know who this Beaumont is…"

"Didn't you said that this place looked familiar?" said Samantha, Marion simply looked at her in a cold way.

"I know you are little Marion, I knew your father. Come child I will show you," she said while leading the way. The woman walked outside the small office and started leading the way into another area. Samantha looked at Marion and followed the woman, Marion simply frowned but followed the two women from behind. They reached an office that was bigger than the others, Marion leaned against the door frame and looked around.

The office was better kept than any other, it had the desk with a few papers and there were several first aid kits stash one over the other in a cabinet, alongside ammo for a shotgun and the pistol the woman was carrying and the knife. At the back of the office a door could be seen, Marion guessed that it must be a door leading probably to a room that she used as her personal room.

Dr. Brown started searching for something in the desk, then she moved to the room in the back of the office.

"I really don't think you know me, Madame," said Marion.

"Girl I already told you I know you and your parents as much as I know Judy," said the woman in the other room.

"Well you, I think that you are mistaking me for someone else, since the Judith I know isn't nice, she is a monster!" said Marion

The woman appeared at the door and looked at Samantha then at Marion. "She isn't a monster, she is a lovely and caring person."

"Are we talking about the same person? I mean the Judith I know have dark short hair and olive eyes," said Marion.

The woman shook her face. "I'm talking about Judy, she lives here with Sam, and Joan. You know brown hair with feckless on her face and light brown eyes. I don't know this Judith you are talking about love, but let me show you this," she said as she approached Marion with an old photograph. "Do you recognize them?" Marion grabbed the photo and stared at it, some of the people there did seemed familiar. "This one were Judy's parents, the McAdams, this is Pablo Navarro, that bloody bastard, this one was Sean Wilkins, a sweet fool, this one was Daichi Hori, this was Folker Müller, Kyburz, your father, Gerald Beaumont, Will Kenway, Garret Newman. They all used to work here, but not all of them manage to see what happen to Rapture," the doctor walked away and took out some cigarettes and light one. "Some times I envy them."

"What happen to them?" asked Marion.

The woman looked at her amber eyes and then said. "An accident in the thermal core, that's what happen."

Marion hesitated but finished looking at the woman. "What exactly?"

The woman shook her face and then said. "The core started heating up, as it was starting to be overused. Your father along other were part of the main maintenance crew, under the direction of Kyburz. Kyburz send your father alongside Judy's parents down with some technicians, as they were the engineers in charge, but the pressure in the pipes was too much for the structure to handle, even after it had been release and had been cool down with the killer switch, there was a blast that killed your father, Judy' parents and Daichi, Folker and Newman didn't last a night and Kenway became crazy after awaking up and seeing what had happen to him, they were all boiled alive, horrible thing," she said shaking her head. "As I know, your parents nor Judy's should had been there, but Kyburz asked them to stay in later, if they had gone, well who knows what could had happen. I was in the turn when I heard all the commotion, and it was me to call your mother, I'm really sorry love."

The woman tried to approach Marion but Marion shook her face. "No! That's a lie! I… I… I have always been a sister!" she desperately cleaned up the tears that were rolling down her cheek. "I had always been a sister… I have… always…"

"We all had life before the ADAM, love," said Dr. Brown as she hugged her and letting the girl break down.


End file.
